


Completely Unexpected

by dreamchaser31



Series: Completely Unexpected [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't knock it until you've tried it, F/M, I'm Crazy, Plot Bunnies Gone Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few can make Bucky Barnes feel the way she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has even been done before, but plot bunnies attacked me when I was watching the new Ant Man and saw the post credit scene. I hope you like this take on a COMPLETELY different pairing. Team WinterScience!

Steve watched as Darcy ran around the apartment they shared, making it presentable, or more presentable than it already was. Darcy was a neat freak. Not a spec of dust was allowed in her apartment, if found, Steve always found a way to be gone for at least 8 hours while Darcy dissembled the place, and cleaned it from top to bottom. He briefly wondered how neat freak like her could manage a disorganized Jane Foster. He's seen Dr. Foster's lab hundreds of times now, papers scattered everywhere, trash over flowing. Her apartment wasn't so bad, but he guessed it had something to do with her two year old child. The child wasn't allowed in the lab, Jane and Thor's orders. Chaos then commenced. 

He watched her fluff a decorative pillow for the tenth time that evening, and sat up grabbing her hand. "You know this is a bad idea, right?"

Her innocent expression amused him, and he would have laughed out loud had she not appeared so serious. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Bucky. Dr. Foster? Setting the two of them up. That's a bad idea. Like really bad. Like extremely bad. Like the world ending bad."

"You use of the world 'like' is extremely un-grandpa-like."

He scoffs then, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a grandpa."

"Not that you know," the smirk across her face was teasing as she fluffed that damn pillow once again, just to give him grief, he was sure. "You act grandpa like to Sera sometimes. More so than Uncle. Bucky acts more uncle-ish than you and here I am trying to set him up with her mother."

"You know Thor will kill you right, then me. Then Bucky just for fun."

"Puh-leze. He has no right. He's married now. He can't expect Jane to stay single forever."

"You don't know what Jane wants."

"Jane is a single mom with a Thunder God complex. Seraphina is two years old now. She can start looking. She just needs a push."

"And you think pushing Bucky to her is the right idea?"

Darcy shrugs, that perfect little shrug that causes her shirt shift down showcasing the top of her breast, and he can't look away. "So where will Sera be tonight? Since you so clearly got all of this planned out perfectly."

"Grandpa Tony, and Grandma Pepper." She looks up wide eyed, "Don't tell Pepper I said that. She has a complex."

"She and tony are perfect for each other than."

"Tony doesn't have a grandpa complex. He has daddy issues, but no grandpa issues. He loves Sera."

"Who doesn't love Sera?"

She chuckles and walks into the kitchen checking on their dinner, he walked in after her, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter listening to her hum as she checked the chicken. "Bucky loves fried chicken."

"So does Jane." She flipped a piece over, the smell filling his senses. "See they're perfect for each other!"

He shakes his head still not convinced. He was use to this Darcy, this impulsive, sometimes naive woman who was always looking out for her friends. Granted Jane was almost like a sister to her now, much to Stark's dismay. He didn't want anymore children. But grandchildren were a different story. "What does Stark think about you setting his daughter up with one of the world's best assassins?"

"He doesn't know."

"How did you get him on baby sitting duty then?"

"Are you kidding? Mention unlimited access to Seraphina, where he can hype her up on all the ice cream and candy she wants. Plus," she leans in and he tries not to look down her shirt. He tries. He fails. "Eyes up hear soldier. He's got a little Iron Man suit he's been working on for her."

"Oh. That explains it."

"Yeah. That's about it."

"Does Jane know?"

"No."

"Does THOR know."

She shrugs nonchalontly.

"That's a no then."

"Hey. He's all the way up in Asgard. He comes down maybe once a month to visit his daughter. He is on my list."

"You have a list?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of list?"

"Oh, it's a white piece of paper with Thor's name at the top of it. Have you seen it lying around here somewhere? I think I lost it."

He laughs, "You lost your list with one persons name on it?"

"I'll just have to start a new one. Maybe they'll be two on it this time if you keep questioning me."

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Why is Thor on your list? Jane seems ok."

"He hurt my best friend. My sister."

"He hasn't abandoned her."

"He broke her heart. If it wasn't going to work out between them, he needed to let her know. You can't just fight a killer murderbot, and leave without saying goodbye. Come back for a few nights, impregnate your 'mortal' girlfriend, then leave again, only to come back next time to find out that you left a daughter on earth, and married a warrior on Asgard. That's... Not...Cool."

"I'll give you that. But Jane is alright. She's doing great with Sera."

"She is now. She cried for months Steve. And why does Thor get to move on, while Jane is stuck with the fall out of their relationship."

"I don't think Seraphina is a fallout." 

"No. She's not. Jane loves her more than her own life. My point is. Thor moved on so easily with that Sif lady. How come Jane can't? And why does she get to be questioned when she finally decides to do that? It's been two years."

"Nobody is questioning her, doll."

"You're questioning her."

"I'm not."

"You ARE. Steve I'm trying to do a good thing here."

"Yes. I get that. But why Bucky?"

"Because he's lonely."

"He's not."

"He is, Steve. And I've seen him. I see how he looks at Jane when she's fixing his arm. He likes her."

"He likes women."

"He doesn't look at Nat when she's helping him like that. Or Sharon. Or Pepper. Or even me."

"He wouldn't. You're my girl."

"My point is. Jane is one of the few people who doesn't look at him like he's a piece of meat. I mean. Have you SEEN him? He's gorgeous. He doesn't go out much, except with you and me. It's hard for him to socialize with anyone. But when he's with Jane, in her lab. Or even at lunch. He's like an open book. And with Sera? He loves Sera."

"So I'm guessing he knows this is a setup."

"Hell yeah he does."

"Who planned this?"

"I did."

"D."

"He did."

"Darce."

"What?"

"Darcy."

"Ok. We both did. He got Tony in on babysitting. I'm the cook. He can't cook."

"Tell me something I don't know."

 

 

Bucky was the first to arrive with two bouquets of flowers, one for Darcy. One for Jane. 

"So I'm guessing Jane gets the larger bouquet? I'm hurt Barnes. Really hurt. Like really hurt. Like so hurt I'm using that damn 'like' word that Steve likes so much. Here I was thinking that we had something James. Now I see that I was wrong."

"Watch your language," Steve hissed amused.

"What? Sera isn't here!"

Bucky bursts out laughing and wraps her in a hug, the metal arm oddly safe as it embraced her tight. "You're something else, Doll."

"I try."

"There is no try," Steve interjected.

"Shut up, Steve." She turns to Bucky. "Your friend here thinks this is a bad idea. He's scared of Thor."

"I am not scared of Thor."

"You know he's an actual teddy bear."

Bucky snorts, "I've seen him work. That is no teddy bear."

"Well he's a teddy bear to me."

"I thought he was on your list," Steve raises an eyebrow in amusement at his at his girlfriend. "You know the one you, lost with his name at the top of it."

"I have a new one. His name is second. Yours is first."

Steve shut up and went back to tending to the chicken as he listened to Bucky and Darcy scheme on how to get the two of them alone tonight, without Jane realizing it. "You know, Jane's really smart. Scary smart."

"I realize that. I realized that when she came up with a nervous system for this arm."

"And you realize she's more cautious now that she has a child. I mean. I know she finds you attractive. But she also did Thor. And look where that got her."

"I know," Steve noticed Bucky's voice soften as he smiled. "I love that little girl. She's a blast. Reminds me of my sis. Back then, ya'know."

"What about Jane?"

"That woman has me," he searches for the right word. "whipped?"

Darcy crows in delight at Bucky's use of slang. The man could charm the pants of of anyone with the way he talked to women in general. He was much like Steve in that way. The difference was, Bucky had more experience with women, and knew how to get what he wanted, while Steve stumbled around words, and blushes, and awkward silences. 

And while Bucky had all of this, around Jane, he was Steve incarnated. Blushing, stumbling around words. The pretty astrophysicist didn't seem to mind, and found it amusing. If she didn't know of Bucky attachment, it was because the Jane was literally spacey. Darcy laughed quietly at her word choice. Spacey was the perfect word to describe Jane. Spacey. Flighty. Cooky. No. Cooky was definitely a Darcy word.

"Well she'll be here in a few minutes. She just texted me that she was dropping Sera off with Tony. So you best go through all your best pick up lines now before you stumble over that pretty metal arm of yours."

"Bite me, Lewis."

She howled again, another slang word!

 

If Darcy was the artsy type, often wearing scarfs, beanies, and funky boots, Jane was her opposite. Jane could be often found in softer clothes, shorts more often not lately, they were easy to style when she had impromptu lunches with Pepper, or had to pick Sera up from daycare, because much to Tony's dismay, Jane wanted a normal life for her daughter.

"What do you mean your sending her to daycare. I had a Nanny until is was 13 and I turned out fine!"

"Not great," Jane bit back. 

Darcy recalled the conversation with amusement, and truth was, up until Sera was born, Jane didn't much care about how she looked. But, one Nobel prize later, and one announcement to the world that she was indeed Tony Stark's daughter, and a LOT of scrutiny in the tabloids over what not to wear with Pepper, she presented herself better, and Darcy could tell, she felt better about herself. Gone were the plaid shirts, she still had a few hidden for those days when she just didn't want to leave home, and in came the heels(she hated those, she liked the wedges though. And even Steve appreciated the way they made her legs look. Darcy found out during one conversation which ended with a very beet red Steve, and an amused Jane.)

"Your shoes," he cleared his throat. "They're nice."

"Thanks, Steve."

"He loves your legs Jane!"

"Darcy!"

That conversation was one of the funniest Darcy has ever been in. Darcy didn't blame him, she loved Jane's legs too. She had dreams about Jane's legs. Not that anyone knew about that. Jane mentioned that she danced when she was younger. Darcy believed her. 

Jane was in jeans now, and traded her wedges for flats, and a loose long white t-shirt that hung down her thin frame, a couple buttons undone at the top, and her hair long in loose waves down her back. 

"Shit."

"Steve. Bucky said a bad language word."

"Shut up, Darcy!" Steve shook his head in amusement. That one comment he made while taking down Hydra's last base, or not their last base as they were finding out right now. Damn Hank Pym and his Ant suit, had haunted him till this day. "Jane. Thanks for coming."

Jane beautiful and breathless let herself be wrapped into a hug. She loved Steve hugs. "Thanks for having me. There's only so much macaroni that an adult can eat."

He chuckles as he watches her set her things down. "Well you're welcome for an adult meal here anytime. Next time though, bring Sera. That's my girl." He shoots Darcy a look who maintains her innocent look, eyes wide, biting her lip. 

"Yeah, well Darcy and Bucky had plans of their own."

Darcy squeaks. Bucky chokes on his beer, and shoots a glare at Steve who is hysterically laughing at the two of them. "I thought you said she didn't know! Oh this is brilliant! Can I get you a drink, Jane. Maybe some wine. You'll need it with Miss Fix-it over here. And Mr. Fixated as well." 

Jane nodded her reply and looked at the culprits amused until Bucky was able to stop blushing and staring at anything but her, and cleared his throat. "So. How did you know?"

"You may be able to sneak around on missions, but no one gets past Friday. She's almost as good as Jarvis. Almost. Barely. Well she'll do."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have played along if I wasn't interested."

"You interested?" Bucky breath caught in his throat, and Darcy had to pat his back to keep him from choking.

Jane shrugged her reply and went on to show Steve the latest batches of photos of Seraphina. "She's learned that if she does something wrong she'll get attention. She's also learned that when she cups your face after she's in trouble that most often then not we'll yield. Thor's the worse. I think he feels guilty."

"Damn well should," Darcy mutters and Bucky shoots her an amused look as they listen to Steve and Jane.

"Had he been here lately? I haven't seen him."

"He was here last week. She doesn't really seem to know who he is. She'll play with him. She calls him Papa, only because I think she thinks that's his name. I don't know. He said something about Sif being with child. He doesn't seem too excited about it."

"He doesn't love her. That I do know."

Jane shrugs, "He made his bed."

 

Jane squealed in delight when she found out they were having fried chicken, and promptly sat down in her seat when dinner was served. The conversation mostly revolved around Seraphina's latest antics, and the newest Avenger, Ant Man, and the concert they were all planning on seeing in two weeks. 

Darcy got the tickets after staying up until 3 a.m the past morning to make sure she got them before they all sold out.

Jane reminded her that they could have gotten VIP passes from Tony if they wanted. 

Darcy pouted.

The whole table laughs. 

By the time supper was over, the table's occupants were red with laughter and they all set to help out with the dishes, and ended with Steve and Darcy saying goodnight, and Bucky saying that he was walking Jane home. 

"You really don't have to. I need to go pick up Sera."

"I want to. It's my pleasure. I wrangled you into this whole thing."

"It was fun."

"It was. Steve and Darcy are a great pair."

Jane nodded her agreement and things were silent in the elevator as they rode up to the penthouse, finding one frazzled Tony, an amused Pepper, and a very, very tired two year old. Jane and Bucky said their goodbyes, and made there way down one floor. Jane's floor. They stopped at her door.

"Would you like to come in? I can make some coffee."

"Only if you're up to it doll."

"Sure. I just need to get her cleaned up." 

"Sounds good."

Jane's home was a two year old's paradise. If it weren't for the bookshelves filled with textbooks, and the random laptop thrown about the place (how many of those did one person need), he had to wonder. He'd been in here before, but that was before, before he knew Jane knew. And suddenly he felt very alert. She hadn't pushed him away, or laughed in his face when she let them know she knew. That was a good sign. But this was a different woman then the girls he knew back then, before the war. she had a daughter, and a life, and a Tony Stark. 

He watched Jane as she carefully started the espresso machine, her daughter still asleep on her shoulder as the hot liquid poured. "Can you handle this? I'm going to go lay her down."

"Go take care of your girl, Doll. I got this."

He watched her leave, cursing his the way he was stumbling over his words. He finished the coffee, listening to her speak softly to her daughter, who seemed to wake up while she was being dressed for bed. "I'm right here, Princess. Lay back down. I'll find MonkeyBear for you." He smiled softly. MonkeyBear was a gift from him for her second birthday. They went to Build-A-Bear. MonkeyBear was actually a monkey. She called him bear. They finally settled on MonkeyBear, which actually sounded like "MuBear" coming from Sera.

He smiled when he heard Jane finish with Sera, and went to meet her in the living room handing her a cup of coffee and sitting down next to her across the couch. Jane expressed her thanks and pulled her legs under her, as she stared ahead. 

"Tell me what you're thinking, Jane."

"About?"

"About this. Us?"

She smiled, and turned looking at him, her chocolate eyes, deep pools of emotion as she smirked at him amused. "You didn't have to go through that much trouble just to ask me out. You could've just asked. Might have saved you some blushes in front of Steve."

"That Punk would have gotten those out of me anyway."

Jane laughs, her laugh so different from Darcy's, soft, melodic even, compared to Darcy's loud and carefree. "I'm glad you're fitting in Bucky. We were worried. Steve had so many doubts." She shakes her head, and takes another sip of her coffee. "He's been through a lot. You both have. No one would blame you both for giving the world the finger. But you haven't. It's amazing."

"All in a days work ma'am."

"Stop that."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not," He stared her after the laughter settled, the way she held her mug, her fingers tracing across the mug, was reminiscent of the way they worked his arm. "You know that I won't hurt you. I couldn't."

"I know."

"And I love Sera. That little girl is amazing to me."

"I know that too. She loves her Uncle Bucky."

"Give me a chance. If you do, and it doesn't work out-"

"If I do and it doesn't work out, Bucky, I could lose you as a friend. I don't want that."

"But what if it does? What if it does work out? You don't go into any relationship thinking this isn't going to work out. You go into it with a hope that it does, and prepared to fight for it. I'm so prepared, Jane. You have me hooked. I can't breathe when you're in the same room. I can't think clearly when you're close." He watches her watch him, he knew she was analyzing all the possibilities. It was how she was. She thought things through to the final answer came up. He found himself leaning closer to her. The smell of her perfume stung his nose, and suddenly she was there. He pressed his lips to hers, and sighed in relief when she didn't pull away.

The kiss began slow, and quickly turned passionate, Bucky found his hand under her shirt on her toned abdomen, and her legs wrapped around his waist, as she pulled back and breathed heavily. "We can try it. Just no sex. Not yet. Ok?"

"I can live with that," the smile on his face lit up her heart, as she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, his hair, framed his face as he lent down for another kiss, this time slower. 

Kissing her was better than he'd imagined, the way she held him as he moved his lips to her neck, her soft moans as he nipped at her ears, the way she sighed as he caressed her legs. The same legs that came to him in his good dreams every night, and here they were wrapped around him. "These damn legs."

Her giggle sent shock waves through his body. "You and Steve have a thing for legs." 

"No. Steve and I have a thing for your legs. So does Darcy for that matter."

She rolled her eyes and went back to moving her hands under his shirt. She didn't mind the coolness of the metal hand against her skin, to his relief, and she didn't flinch away. He figured this girl had seen stranger things. Gods, Aliens, Elves, if Steve was correct in his reports on Jane to him. A metal arm would be the less strange thing out of that list he was sure. 

He sat there, laying in her embrace, her legs still wrapped around him, as he pressed small kisses against her body, as they let themselves cool down, not wanting to go too far this night. 

 

They ended up curling up on the couch, and flipping on a movie. She felt right in his arms, and when Sera decided that mama wasn't coming to bed fast enough, she crawled out of bed and joined them. They had to change the movie to something about a princess with really long hair, but their positions never changed. Sera crawled into her mother's laps, but not before tugging Uncle Bucky down for an open-mouthed kiss to the cheek, and cuddled in closely to her mom's chest. 

Bucky was content there, Jane's legs in his lap, as he held the both of them close. This was what he wanted.

This was his home.


	2. Jane Opens Up

A Month Later…..

 

Jane had just gotten back last night from her week long trip to Asgard with Seraphina for Thor’s coronation, and both Bucky and Darcy missed them dearly. 

Which is why they were on the R&D floor right now, seeing if they could steal her away for lunch, having already had play time with Princess Sera.   
“I think I’m going to see if Jane wants a ladies night tonight. You want babysitting duty?” Darcy asked as she scanned through the e-mails on her phone. 

“Fucking hilarious, Lewis. What’s a matter? Punk not putting out?”

“He’s got this thing about waiting until the wedding now. I might go crazy.”

“He won’t last.”

“Hundred bucks says you’re wrong.”

“How long until the wedding?”

“Seven months.”

“You’re on.”

“So that’s a no to babysitting duty tonight?”

“She’s mine tonight, Doll.”

“You haven’t,” she gestured with her eyes. “You know, yet? Have you?”  
“Not yet. It will happen when she’s ready,” Bucky smirks as she blushes. “Why?”

“Just wondered.”

“I’m being careful with her, Darcy. I’m not going to mess this up with her. I promise.”

“I know, Bucky. I just worry for her.”

“You’re her sister. It’s expected.”

“It’s more than that. The last five years have been the best years of my life. Steve, all of it started because I took that internship with Jane. She’s fed me, and kept me alive through it all. I think when Thor left an entire chunk of her heart just left with him. I don’t think he realizes how lucky he is, how lucky he was. I think Seraphina kind of healed that bond, healed her. But she’s never been the same since. She’s not as carefree as she use to be.”

“She’s a mother, Darce.”

“Yes, but Thor’s a father, and he’s still the same Thor. A little more somber now. I think that’s Sif’s fault and he damn well deserves it. I love both of you. But if you hurt her I swear to Thor, I will kick your ass.”

Bucky lets out a deep chuckle, and wraps an arm around her shoulder as they continue to walk down the hallway. The glass rooms let them see the random scientists and doctors that Stark Industries employed. “You’ll have to get in line, doll.”

“What?”

“I’d kick my own ass if that ever happened. For what it’s worth. I’m in this for the long run.”

“You know what you’re implying? Having a kid is a big responsibility.”

“Some of the best moments in my life have come from that little girl, Darce. And I’m sure there will be more to come. Which is why YOU’RE on babysitting duty tonight. I need alone time with her momma.”

“What?!”

“Steve wants more time with Sera too. It’s two for two.”

“Damn you Barnes!”

“Such foul language,” he made a tsking sound and smirked that slow sexy smirk that made girls weak when it landed on them. “You kiss the Captain with that mouth?”

A loud crash, followed by a scream, and interns and lab techs running from Jane’s lab room shouting for coffee, pop tarts, and Captain America’s SHIELD. Darcy guessed the latter had something to do with protection from Jane. 

 

Jane was in meltdown mode when they reached the lab. Yelling at an intern for not scanning the right materials, and sending the wrong things to the biology lab. The poor guy looked ready to cry. Darcy knew the feeling and felt bad for him, only slightly. She glanced over at Bucky and saw he looked amused. 

Another difference between Darcy and Jane, Jane could be very scary. When Darcy tried to yell her voice tended to get all squeaky and high pitched. 

Jane saw them enter “DARCY! Come here! PLEASE tell intern here how freaking do his job! ONE thing! I asked for one thing! If I want it done right I have to do it myself! I swear to ODIN if someone doesn’t get some decent coffee in this room right now, I will scream!” 

Darcy looked at the terrified intern amused. “That’s your cue. Go! Run! Save yourself!” Darcy took the paper from the shaking intern and retyped all of the data, sorting through all of Jane’s calculations mumbling about how Jane needed a tranquilizer dart from Hawkeye.

The fact that Jane was this uptight after a trip to Asgard, which normally relaxed her, was a sign that the trip had not gone well. That spooked Darcy. Sera was required to be there as Thor’s first born. The dress sent down from Asgard for her to be tailored into it was beautiful. Jane’s was as well. And because Sera was required to attend, so was Jane. Thor refused to allow Sera to be in Asgard without her mother, a notion to the fact that he didn’t trust Sif with his daughter. 

Thor still believed in humanity. The same humanity that helped save his life, by proving his worth and regaining his hammer. Jane was human and believed in the beautiful things in life. Thor wanted his daughter to be exactly like her mother. Darcy couldn’t fault him for that. 

Jane was about to start up again, when she was silenced by Bucky’s arm wrapped around her. “You’re scaring your employees, Darling. Breathe. Calm.”

Darcy watched Bucky out of the corner of her eye as she recalculated some of the equations the intern missed, amused. It seemed not too long ago when she was saying those same words to him when Steve and Sam brought him. Of course that was two years ago, and a lot had happened since then. 

She couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying but she was a little jealous that he was quickly successful. Calming Jane down usually fell in her job description, and while she happy for Bucky, and for Jane, she kind of missed it. 

Steve said it was natural. Jane didn’t need to depend on one person for that kind of emotional support, and that as she and Bucky got more comfortable that Bucky would need to fill that role, and want to fill that role. It was clear that Bucky was ready to step in. Darcy just didn’t realize that it would be so soon. 

She watched as Bucky held Jane to his chest, she could see the woman was crying, but didn’t want to barge in on this moment between the couple. She saw Bucky look at her with sad eyes, and she had to smile. 

He understood the emotions warring through her at this moment, and his eyes held the promise that he would take over from there. That she didn’t have to worry. That she could depend on him to do what Thor had failed to do. 

She felt a little bit better. 

Just a little bit. 

 

When Bucky dropped Sera off at their apartment that night, the little girl was in her pajamas, and quite frankly clinging to him. It took Steve coming out with her favorite move and princess outfit to get her away from him. 

Bucky stayed for a little while. Jane was still in the lab for a few minutes, and he was attached to the little girl. Sera was a talking wonder. She soaked information like a sponge, much like her mother, and had her father’s sunny disposition. 

“Uncle Steve. I pwincess.”

“You sure are, baby.”

“I have a cwown.”

“Yeah? Where is it?”

“At-gard. So my mommy’s.”

“Mommy has a crown?”

The little girl nods seriously. Jane had mentioned something of having a title on Asgard simply because she was the crown Princesses mother, and secretly Darcy and Steve wondered how that worked. They knew that the tension between Jane and Sif was escalating, and most of it was due to Sif. Jane didn’t really care much about anything as long as her daughter was taken care of. That Thor still favored Jane, anyone could see. But Jane wasn’t one to share. And Thor wouldn’t dishonor Sif that way regardless of the strain it put on man and wife. 

Bucky stands by Darcy as they watch Sera talk. “Jane has pictures of the ceremony. She was allowed to take some this time. Sera was beautiful. Her hair in a braid standing next to Thor,” he shakes his head. “I’m a little jealous.”  
Darcy laughs and rubs his shoulder. “Don’t be. Sera loves you. Now go have fun, but fair warning. Babysitting duty is yours tomorrow night.”

“I will take it with pleasure.”

“I’m sure you will.”

 

Bucky swept into Jane’s lab at six o’clock exactly. “I gave you until six. That was our deal. Now you’re mine.” He watched in amusement as Jane came out of her science filled state and glanced at the clock.

“Oh,” she puts down the tablet she’s holding, and turns off some telescope looking machine, “Sorry. I was going to be ready.” She bites her lip sheepishly as she sets her glasses on top of her head, and locks her paperwork in a cabinet. “Is Sera with Steve and Darcy? Thanks for bringing her by. I feel like a bad mom sometimes when I get busy. I just haven’t been here all week and there’s so much to catch up on.”

He reaches forward and cups her face, leaning in for a slow kiss before pulling back and wrapping her in a hug, desire wrapping him like a blanket. “You’re a great mother. It’s one of the things I love so much about you.”

“Thanks,” she mumbles into his chest. 

“It’s dinner at my place tonight. I figured you didn’t want to go out so soon after returning.”

“Did you cook?”

“No.”

“You figured right,” she giggles. “And thank you for not cooking.”

He took her hand and led her to the column of elevators while the others stared. Apparently the Winter Soldier still spooked the scientists who never saw the sun. He really didn’t care. As long as he didn’t scare Jane. 

 

After supper, which consisted of Chinese takeout, they are on his couch, Jane worrying her lip between her teeth, when he leans forward and kisses her gently. “Stop that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Sorry.”

“Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been quiet all night. You have me freaking out here.”

“I’m sorry,” she inhales deeply. “Just a long week.”

He sits back and pulls her to him, his hand stroking her thigh, the metal of his other arm cool against her shoulder. “Tell me.”

She sighs before she begins. “Sera did great, up until the day of the coronation when I think she had enough. She threw a fit. The biggest fit I’ve ever seen her throw. She kept calling for her ‘Papa,’ so we went and got Thor. Didn’t calm her down at all. We tried food, treats, toys, anything. It took me two hours when I realized she was calling for you.”

Bucky gasps and his eyes water up as he lets her continue.

“I mean. I know she’s been spending a lot of time with you. That’s great! Whenever she called Thor papa before it’s because I think that’s what I called him in front of her. I’ve never called him anything else in front of her. And I’ve never called you that in front of her.”

He nods his understanding.

“Doesn’t that freak you out?”

“No baby.”

“Why?”

“I’ll never try to replace Thor, Jane. I’ll let you know that now. But the fact that that little girl puts me in the same category as her own father. I’ll take it. It’s an honor. She loves her father.” 

She breathes out heavily and grasps his hand, grateful. “Thank you, James.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“James?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because no one else does. And since you’re the most important person in the world to me, it means something.”

“Do you want to be called James?”

“Only by you.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Just speaking from the heart.”

“James?”  
“Yeah, baby?”

“Take me to bed.”

 

Bucky wasted no time in lifting the woman into his arms, and carrying her through the apartment back to his room, and if he was shaking the whole way, Jane didn’t mention a thing. He was grateful for the serum for enhanced eyesight, and no night blindness, and managed not to bump into the walls as she attacked his neck. 

He managed to make it to the bed without tripping, and laid her down gently, turning on the lights to dim, to watch her there. The desire that was there earlier flared ten-fold as he watched her watch him. The curve of her breast heaving as she breathed heavily, in her lust filled state. 

“James?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Are you going to just stand there watching me?”

“You’re very beautiful baby.”

“And you.”

He shrugged off his shirt, relieved to find her unaffected by the scars along where his shoulder connected to his arm. She had seen it thousands of times, sure. But the thought of being intimate with him probably didn’t cross her mind then. And when he leaned over her and she cupped his face, his fears vanished. 

“Let’s get this dress off of you, doll.” He managed to sit her up, and unzip the zipper before helping her shrug out of it, and threw it at the wall, not paying attention to where it hit. “Stunning. Beautiful.” He expertly popped her bra off and she raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head amused as he went to work on her breasts. 

He’d seen pictures of her before the pregnancy, and knew that she was smaller. Not that he would ever admit to looking at the pictures like that. Now they were fuller, not big, but curvier. He sat back and stared at her for a bit before letting his eyes move lower. 

Breasts turned to a toned stomach, legs, and thighs, before leaning forward and attacking her mouth again. His hands wandering over her body as focused his mouth on her lips, neck, and breasts. 

As his hand moved lower and lower, he found the last remaining piece of cloth that was in-between him and getting her completely naked. And by the way she was moaning, he could tell that she needed more. The panties were soon torn off and tossed across the room, his hand replacing them soon after that, and he brought her to a breathy completion. 

It was the single most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his entire life as he watched her body arch off the bed, her hands clutching the sheets, and her mouth open, moaning his name.

He loves his name on her lips. 

She wasn’t like any girl he’s been with, she was responsive.

He steps away from the bed and pushes his jeans down, watching her eyes go wide as he reveals himself to her, as she lays there still working through the aftershocks of her orgasm as he moves over her. “Good girl. Stay with me please.”

She lets out a chuckle, “You have me hooked, James.”

“Makes us even then.”

She shakes her head, and runs her hands up his sides, her legs opening in an invitation. “It’s been a long time. Not since Sera-“

“Me too, baby. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

She nods, biting her lip in nervous anticipation, and he gives them both what they want as he slides home. 

She gasps. He groans, and holds still until he’s sure he can breathe enough to control himself from taking her like a rutting bull. God she feels good!

“Jane! God! Fuck!”

She tugs his face down, whimpering as he slides out, then in again. Her whimpers turn to moans as he picks up speed, then gasps as he takes it up another notch. She clings to him as he works her up the bed, alternating his thrusts for different angles. Her legs wrap around him, and he sees white. 

He reaches back with his hand and pushes one of her legs forward just a bit, slamming into her deeper, and she sobs in relief as he touches her…there.

Both kept their steady litany of praise for the other. For Bucky it was telling her what she did to him, telling her as she reached completion again to keep going. For Jane it was reassuring him that she was there, that she was with him, and that she was completely falling apart in his arms.

When his name became a chant on her lips, with an “Oh god,” and a gasps in between, followed by some breathy moans that could only come from Jane he sped up again. 

“Open your eyes baby.

“I can’t.”

He slams into her hard one time, then pulls back as her eyes open and she gasps. “You can, look at me.”

“Too much.”

“Keep ‘em open.”

Brown eyes found blue, as the two took each other over the edge, Jane going first as her body shook against his, he followed soon, his eyes never leaving hers as their bodies surged together, for the first time.

 

She’s quiet after, and he finds himself freaking out over her silence. She moves into his arms, after he lays. He pulls her to him, and brings the blanket over. 

He continues his silent freak out, until she reaches up and pats his cheek. He looks down, and finds she’s been staring at him, an amused look playing in her eyes. 

“Yes ma’am?”

“That was good.”

“Only good?”

“I’m not a writer. I’m not very good with description.”

“I think I died a little bit, darling.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was incredible.”

She leans up onto one elbow watching him carefully and running a finger down the metal of his arm, “It was. I wanted to wait longer. But I couldn’t anymore.”

“Why?”

She shakes her head, and lays back down, snuggling deeper into his embrace. 

“I love you, doll.” He did. He was sure of it. She had won his heart easily and there was no going back. 

She smiles up at him, and kisses him deeply before responding. 

“I love you too, James.”

 

All Bucky sees is light.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, flashbacks, and the shovel talk. Sera's dreams are magical. And Jane belongs in James' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on this story has been great. I'm sorry there's not a lot of Darcy/Steve. When I set out to write this story that's honestly what I wanted to do, but then the response for an actual new pairing kind of caught fire. I'm glad people are liking WinterScience! and I'm kind of sad there isn't more fics of them as a couple. Only because I am loving writing them so much! 
> 
> Thanks for staying with me through this. I try to update as much as possible! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Again thanks so much for all of the support!

Turns out the girl’s night was going to be a girl’s day. Darcy declared it when they walked through the door to pick up Sera that morning. 

“It’s Saturday. You’re not working. It’s you and me Foster.”

It took Jane a lot of convincing from Bucky that it was ok, that he loves watching Sera. It worried him that she still considered her daughter baggage to him. Sera wasn’t baggage, and she shouldn’t feel that way, and wonders if they’ll ever get over that hurdle. He had never had a problem with dropping everything and spending time with the little girl. The little girl has gotten him through many nightmares. Jane was a ray of sunshine in his life, made only brighter with her daughter. 

He sat there, in the lounge area of the tower for the team across from Steve. Sera sat on his lap, picking grapes off his plate and popping them in her mouth, then turning and patting his cheek after each one. It was a continuum. Pick. Pop. Pat. Even Steve had to chuckle at the little girl’s antics. 

“She’s got that down. She’s so comfortable with you, Buck.” He reaches across the table, and taps her tiny hand making her squeal, and clap her hands. Steve had agreed to share baby-sitting duties with Bucky today, if only to hang out with his best friend. Sera barely paid any attention to him right now, which wasn’t unusual. Bucky had been around her more lately, and Sera gravitated towards him. It didn’t hurt his feelings. Steve usually came first when it came to dress up. 

He’s not sure what that means. 

Bucky’s smile was wide as he stared down at the little girl in his lap before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her head. The baby soft curls were down today. She fussed when Jane tried to tame them down. 

After a another two rounds of love making, one in bed, one in the shower, which was a new experience for him, he knew they’d be doing that again. He made sure she knew that too. 

He fed her breakfast, occasionally stealing kisses in between bites, making her laugh, and asking if he hadn’t had enough. His response was only to open her legs and move in-between them, taking his time and making her fall apart all over again. 

They made it to Darcy and Steve’s an hour later with clothes for Sera. They hadn’t planned on date night going all night, but called Steve to make sure it was ok that she stayed. Sera threw herself at her mother when she saw her and all was right in the little girl’s world. Sometimes he would wonder if he would ever have that kind of relationship with his kids. Then he’d start imagining Jane as the mother of his children. He loved Sera with his whole heart. That she had put him in the same place as Thor made his heart jump for joy. He’d never replace Thor, but he wanted Sera to always have the protection that only a father could give. 

Jane confessed it confused her last night, as they laid in each other’s arms, Stealing kisses and touches when they could. 

“I’m glad you’re ok with Sera, James. It means a lot. A lot of men,” she took a deep breath before continuing. “A lot of men would be running for the hills.”

“Well. A lot of men are bastards.”

He smiled as she giggled into his neck, before pressing a soft kiss into it. “Thor knows about you. He knows a lot more than we give him credit for. He’s pretty smart. He didn’t say anything, but you could see it in his eyes that he knows. I don’t think he’s hurt. I think he’s relieved. He loves his daughter. But he can’t be with her all the time, and I think that kills him. He doesn’t want her to grow up on Asgard. He wants her more human. Asgardians tend to be very conceited and entitled. And now he’s having another, and he doesn’t even seem excited. I feel bad for him sometimes.”

“Why, beautiful?”

“Because. I don’t think he’s in control of his own life. I think Odin and Sif are master manipulators. Thor feels so much for Asgard. And it’s easy to take advantage of him.”

“Jane. I told you. I’ll never replace him. But I can’t be upset that she considers me the same as him. Know this, that little girl is my daughter even if it’s in my heart only. She always has been. I love her. And I love you.”

 

“Uh oh. Tony alert.” Buck looks up in time to see Tony Stark stalking towards their table. In the month since he and Jane had started seeing each other, he’s seen Stark a total of maybe six times, and most of those were them just passing by. Father and daughter ran in different circles, and while Jane and Sera always made weekly family dinners with him, Bucky always refused, opting for dinner with Steve and Darcy, and much smarter, or safer choice, depending on how he looked at it. And now, it looks like there is no turning back. He sits straighter in his chair, holding onto the little girl a little tighter as she happily consumed some of his sandwich, babbling about nothing in between bites until she spots her grandfather and holds her arms out to him, squealing happily.

Tony wastes no time taking his granddaughter in his arms, and sitting down across from him, next to Steve. 

“So Barnes. I hear you’re sleeping with my daughter.”

Bucky gasps. 

Steve chokes on his drink. 

Seraphina looks between her Uncle and “Papa,” then goes back to eating. 

“Now that the ice is broken, quite literally in fact,” he nods to Steve who rolls his eyes. 

“That’s fucking hilarious, Stark.”

“You said it Capsicle. Anyway, back to your Barnes, and not to sound to cliché. What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“My intentions?”

“You know if you hurt her I’ll kill you and I won’t even blink an eye. This better not be one of those getting back into the game things, Barnes. Jane’s been through a lot. A hell of a lot more than you know, and the only reason I’m not killing you now is because she seems to be happy. But I will warn you now. My daughter and granddaughter are the most important people in the world to me. I won’t hesitate.”

Bucky sits back, and watches Tony give him, what he recognizes now is the shovel talk, and smiles at Sera who’s oblivious and happy eating like nothing was wrong. She had her grandfather, and her Uncles. She was a happy baby. 

“Tony. Before you go any further. Know this. I could never hurt Jane. I couldn’t,” he chokes up with emotion. “Doing that would kill me. Jane and Sera,” he nods to the little girl who looks up when he says her name.

“Hi Papa.” Tony’s eyes widen and Steve’s practically bug out of his head, and Bucky shakes his head in amusement and smiles at the little girl.

“Hi baby.”

“Why Jane, Barnes? Why my daughter?”

“Because she knows me.”

“Steve knows you.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Jane is the only person that never has looked at me with pity, or like I’m the actual monster that I am.”

“Bucky,” Steve begins, but Bucky silences him.

“It’s true. She was there, and she never put up with my shit. And that she trusted me enough to bring her child into see me one day,” Steve nods as he begins to understand what he’s saying. 

 

That day in question, Bucky was still tied down to the bed, straps over his arms and a vice on the left to avoid injury to any of the medical staff there to help him. The night before, he and Steve, along with Jane’s help as she asked him questions over what he remembers back from his child hood. One of them was about his little sister. The one his mother had right before he went off to war. The child hadn’t survived. 

Jane had mentioned that she had just had a daughter, but he hadn’t wanted to hear that. The knot in his chest tightened as he tried to force himself to remember. 

The next day, she had a sling across her chest and Bucky had eyed her wearily as she entered. When she showed him the tiny human in the sling, he had burst into tears. That was the first day they removed the straps over his arms. She had helped remove his shirt so they could take some vitals, and laid the baby on his chest, skin to skin. 

The contact, much like those with newborn twins, caused a warmness in Bucky he hadn’t felt in years. Sera slept for two hours on his chest before waking and wanting food, and the tears Bucky shed broke down the silent soldier with years of conditioning. 

He asked for Steve. 

 

Bucky stares ahead and tries to gather his thoughts, and he’s aware of Tony and Steve staring at him. “She trusted me with the most important thing in her life, even before I trusted myself. That’s all I can say.”

The answer seemed to be good enough for Tony, who stood quietly and clapped his shoulder before giving the baby a kiss and handing her to him. “Then I trust you too. Don’t prove us wrong, son.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Tony gives him another look before turning to leave. “Pepper and I expect you at family dinner on Monday. No excuses this time Barnes.”

Bucky groans, and Steve chuckles before turning back to him again. 

“When did you start sleeping with Jane? And since when does Sera call you papa?”

Bucky grins.

 

Jane’s use to Darcy’s constant chatter, and normally it’s irritating but today, not so much. Besides not getting any sleep at all, not that she was complaining, if she had to trade sleep for anything, sex with James would top the list. 

She hadn’t even realized she had started calling him James, and stopped calling him Bucky. At this time she didn’t even know where he ended and she began. And waking up in his arms was so much better than she had expected. 

She hated that that surprised her. He’d been nothing but devoted to her since he confessed his feelings, and while she was just joining this emotion fueled train, she couldn’t deny that she loved him. 

He was easy to love. He was charming to everyone, but with Jane, the emotion he could only convey to her, the way he could hold her hand, and just talk for hours about nothing and it would be the most intimate thing in the world. 

Thor was one thing.

James was a completely different story. 

She tried to listen to Darcy’s excitement over wedding plans. She was the maid of honor. James was the Best man, and Sera was the flower girl of course. She was happy for her friend and Steve. The two of them deserved all the happiness in the world. But Jane’s thoughts were elsewhere, as they sat through their mani/pedi’s and lunch. 

 

Jane was happy to be home, after a long day. Girl’s day with Darcy had turned out to be a blast, and ended how it usually did, Jane practically pulling Darcy to her apartment, and depositing her in Steve’s arms. Darcy was a light weight. Jane blames Darcy’s poli-sci degree on that. That girl could be a hell of a scientist. 

She smiles at James when she sees him exit Sera’s room and looks at the clock. Ten o’clock. Damn. Girl’s night out has started ending earlier and earlier every time they have it. “Is she asleep? I want to kiss her goodnight?”  
“Not yet, beautiful. I’m sure she’d love that.” He gives her a gentle kiss in greeting then heads to the kitchen as she makes her way to Sera’s bedroom, opening the door quietly, and walking to check the girl in her bed. 

The sleepy girl sees her first and whispers a soft, “Hi mama.”

“Hi angel. Mommy missed you today,” she kneels on the floor beside her, kissing her cheek, and pulling the covers up, making sure Monkeybear is in her reach. “Sleep well Angel girl. I love you. Tell your papa hi for me.”

More often than not, Thor has confessed to magically visit Sera in her dreams. It’s his one time of calm. On Asgard time is reversed. Day when it’s night on earth. Night when it’s day on Earth. The seasons are backwards as well. When it’s Sera’s bedtime, he knows. He uses it as an excuse to get rid of his advisors, and visit her. Though it’s only through her dreams, she doesn’t have nightmares, and she’s glad that Thor can keep their daughter safe at night. 

What does she feel for Thor? She loves him still, she’s sure. He gave her the greatest gift of her life. But along with the easy acceptance that he’ll be in her life to eternity for now, he’s her friend. He had confessed that if things were different he’d waste no time in making her his queen. At one time Jane would have jumped at the thought of being with Thor for eternity. Odin and Sif had other plans. 

And now James. 

She finds herself stroking Sera’s hair as she sighs happily in her sleep, when she hears him whisper. “You coming out, beautiful?”

“Yeah. She’s just so peaceful. It’s hard being away from her for a whole day.” She stands, and gives her another kiss, before heading for the door. “You staying here tonight?”

“If you want me to.”

“I want you to.” 

“Then I’ll stay,” he sits on the couch and opens his arms to pull her down to him. “Tell me about your day.”

Jane loves this. The easy non-sexual part where she knows she can talk to him without the thought of sex ever crossing through his mind. It was never tit-for-tat with him. It was all or nothing. “It was good. Darcy did most of the talking.”

“Doesn’t she always?”

“Yeah. But today she was extra talkative.”

“Cause she’s not getting any? Punk decided go back to the way of abstinence until the wedding. Apparently they’re getting marriage counseling, and Steve has a tiny bit of Catholic guilt.”

Jane starts to giggle. “Oh man. That explains everything.”

“He won’t last.”

“I don’t know. He’s a pretty patient person. He once sat through ten hours of lecture with me over nuclear astrophysics. Ten hours, James! Hell I didn’t even want to be there!”

Bucky laughs and pulls her closer. “I missed you today. Everything Sera and I did today, I wanted you with us.”

“What did you two do today?”

“Well, after a rousing game of 'Where did Baby Sera Go'?, she decided she was hungry, so Uncle Steve and I took her down to the lounge and ordered her one of her favorites.”

“Macaroni and cheese?”

“The very stuff. Where she then proceeded to ignore said macaroni and cheese, and dive into my ham sandwich and fruit salad. She then listened in from her grandfather’s lap, while he gave me the shovel talk. Though I think it was more of a, don’t make me put on the suit talk, he likes to give Steve so much. She called me papa, Jane. She sat in Stark’s lap and told me ‘hi papa.’ I almost cried. That would have been awful, crying in front of your father AND Steve, only because a little girl has me wrapped around her tiny finger.”

“James, you’re so much more than you know.”

“I’m beginning to figure that out.”

“What else did you do?”

“Well. After the shovel talk, Steve wanted to take the Princess to the park, but it was too hot outside, so we went to his place and put in a movie instead. She then fell asleep on my chest, so I brought her up here for her nap. After she finished her nap, we both decided that we wanted to sit and be lazy. She played a little. And for supper we ordered a cheese pizza. She took a bath, and we brushed out her hair, which made her extremely tired. We read a story as we rocked. She had a bottle, and now she’s in bed.”

Jane was speechless. James knows their routine to a T, this she knows. But that he can manage it by himself, with just one night alone with her daughter. “I’m so hot for you right now.”

“I’ve been hot for you from almost the moment I met you, beautiful.”

Jane laughs. “Let me grab a shower, then I can show you how much you being here means to me.” 

“I don’t need sex for that Jane.”

“I know. But just think of how much fun we can have.”

 

Jane’s bed is a lot bigger than Bucky’s. The California king, helps when it’s Sera wakes before it’s time to actually get up. And tonight, he’s making sure they use every bit of space they can. He’s never been one for acrobatics, but sex with Jane he’s finding could be athletic. 

Nothing compared to being inside of Jane. The way her body stretched to accept what he gave her, rough, hard, and fast, or soft and slow. She adapted to meet his physicality, sometimes shocked at his strength as he tossed her back, or pulled her down, or held her up as he took what he craved. And she gave it to him willingly. 

Never had a woman allowed him these liberties she was allowing him to have with her body, and he was touched at her trust in him. He tells her this, breathing roughly as he takes her at the end of the bed. She responds by digging her nails into his back and holding him tighter, begging him take her harder. 

He since he can’t deny her anything, he gives it to her. He’s soon rewarded by her whimpers, soon finding that those partnered with the way she sighed his name as she meets him thrust for thrust, digging her nails into his back. 

“I can’t get enough of you, beautiful! God knows I can’t get enough!” 

“James! My god! Don’t stop!”

Every time she falls apart he wants her to have more, he switches their position praising her good work. 

“Good girl. Just like that. Let’s get you another.” 

“I don’t think I can,” she half sobs, half whimpers in pleasure.

“We’ll get you another. You need another. I’m nowhere near done yet.”

She says something about not being able to walk in the morning.

“I’ll carry you. I take great pleasure in people knowing you’ve been in my arms.”

 

Jane was barely through her fifth orgasm, when tears filled her eyes as she screamed his name. He was happy for the soundproofed walls, and continues thrusting as she accepts him again and again, her body so tight around him that he’s soon exploding inside her, when he feels her start her sixth. He watches her face as she tries to work through it much quieter this time, but the pleasures too great she screams again. This time he’s there, absorbing her moans and sighs in his mouth as he continues to move until she’s done. 

“Good girl.”

“I hate you right now.”

“Why, beautiful?”

“Nobody should look that fuckable after taking me for the last hour. Most guys would be dead asleep right now.”

He shrugs happily. “If it helps, you are looking deliciously fuckable as well.”

“Stop saying things like that! It gives me the feels!”

“What kind of feels?”

“Sex feels.”

He rubs his erection into her thigh. “Roll over, on your side, facing me.”

“James.”

“Do it.”

He helps her face him, and lifts her leg over his thigh, until he can feel the heat of her entrance at his cock. “You going to do this for me again, beautiful? I’ll take it slow this time. I want to see those beautiful eyes when you cum, ok.”

“Oh god.”

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.”

He pushes forward and enters her in one push, and when she starts trembling again he raises an eyebrow wearing a sexy smirk. “Already, beautiful? You’re making my job a lot easier.”

“Shut up, Barnes.”

“You’ll be praising me in two minutes tops. Count on it, beautiful.”

 

Technically it was one minute and fifteen seconds, but it didn’t matter. Each time he set out to find a new way to bring her pleasure, finding the most erotic thing to him, was the way she said his name. 

“James!”

“Yes beautiful. Keep going. Just like that.”


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's thoughts, Seraphina says her first bad word, family dinner, love, and Darcy is frustrated.

Thor pulled back as he felt his little girl begin to drift into consciousness. He could hear the assassin calling the little girl. Telling her it was time to wake up. They had a big day today. He could hear her babble happily at him, and Thor couldn’t help but smile. 

The hours Thor spent with Seraphina in her dreams were the best parts of his days. The little girl was growing up quickly, and taking after her mother in every way to which Thor was extremely grateful. He was a brash man. Jane was a focused, determined, and independent woman. 

She was falling in love. 

He didn’t pretend to know of the relationship between Jane Foster, and the Captain’s friend, but he’s been watching for the last year now. The steady determination of the assassin to make sure she knew of his regard. That she knew that she could depend on him. That her daughter was more important to him than his own life. 

Thor had hoped when he left that something would have become of the Captain and Jane, but soon realized his folly. Jane and Steve were much alike. Nobel, brave, kind. Their relationship was that of a brother and a sister, but the assassin was what she needed. 

James, while brave, was tough when needed and had a wit about him that could rival Jane’s in every way. He didn’t pretend to not be jealous at how easy it was for James to be with Jane that was his one true wish. Had he not been dumb enough to fall for Sif’s ploy he would not be in this position now. His mother would be disappointed in him. 

The only one secretly helping him through his plight was Loki. It was Loki that convinced him that while they would get through this hurdle, that it could be years. That Jane deserved better. She deserved a life. A life that he so badly wanted to, but could not give her. If not for this damned spell. 

Sera’s dreams were a play land. He loved listening to her babble about her day. Each day she was adding more and more words to her vocabulary. He would draw visions from her mind, and she would chatter excitedly about them. The first time he saw a vision of Jane kissing James, she cooed. His daughter’s regard of the assassin he could tell. He asked her who that was. She didn’t know. But she loved the man very much. 

“That’s your Papa, Seraphina. He’ll always protect you.”

She pointed to him. “Papa?”

“Yes, my Sweet. I’m your Papa. But he’s your Papa too.” 

“Papa! Mama! Papa!”

“Yes my sweet girl.”

The dreams gave him time with her, but could not give him the physical being of her which he so desperately needed after a long day of meetings, and politics. A hug from his daughter could cure any bad thing. 

He had the proof. 

The assassin was now helping her dress and she was talking excitedly to him. He smiled as he left his chambers. His daughter was happy. Jane was happy. 

They were the only two that mattered. 

 

Steve ducked as a metal fist came flying towards his face, and countered with a punch of his own. He loved that he could actually spar with someone and not have to hold back. Bucky healed almost as fast as he did. And while Steve was quick, Bucky was quicker. Bucky could send a series of counter attacks his way and he would never see it coming. 

Bucky was good with knives, it was almost an art. Steve refused to do any knife work with him. That was Natasha’s specialty. 

“PAPA!” Bucky looks up and grins, when he receives a kick to the face. 

“Dick move, Punk!”

“Letting a little girl distract you, Barnes? That’s not like you.”

“PUNK,” the little girl screams.

“Seraphina!” He could see Jane pull the little girl back from the rails. “We don’t say that!”

Bucky laughs and Darcy laughs as Jane reprimands her daughter. 

Up in the balcony as they watch the boys spar, Jane hands Sera a cracker and pulls her into her lap. “Let’s watch baby. And no more bad words.”

“Hey. He is a punk. He’s on my list.”

“What list, Darcy?”

“Oh. I have a list. And Steve is on it.”

“Why?”

She motions to the boys, who have returned to their contained battle, noting both of their shirts were on the floor, and she was grateful. “This is the closest thing I’ve come to sex in weeks. I don’t know how you maintain this abstinence thing.”

Jane blushes, and stares ahead.

“Jane?”

“What?”

“You did it, didn’t you?”

“Did what?”

“You B-WORD! Ugh! I’m so jealous!”

“Why?”

“I bet he has a good time in bed. You can tell. He’s different from Steve. He’s more playful.”

“I’ll agree to that.”

“So what’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“You know what! And don’t leave anything out! I’m going back to having to live vicariously of through you now.”

“He’s good, Darce.”

“Just good?”

“Damn good.”

“I can imagine. Look at him.” They watch as he throws a right hook at Steve and the impact throws the super soldier across the room.   
“Done yet, Punk?”

“What’s the matter? Tired? All that new exercise exhausting you now?”

Bucky winks up at Jane, and goes back into his session. 

Darcy nudges her again. “Tell me.”

“He’s good, Darcy. Very good.”

“Then how are you walking?”

“Thank heavens for Betty. It’s a numbing cream she developed, meant for after, you know.”

“Damn. I wish I knew that. First time with Steve it was like a fucking wild boar or something.”

Jane laughs, and so does Sera. The little girl content on watching James fight her uncle. “I’m not sure if this is actually a good thing for her to watch,” Jane kisses the little girl’s head. “I don’t know. He took great pleasure in applying it this morning.”

“Is he playful?”

“In bed? It’s more like he’s,” she searches for the right word. “He’s giving, that’s for damn sure. I’m damn near sobbing at the end of every session.” She smiles as Darcy lets out a low whistle. “He’s got a way with words. I feel like he can get me off just by speaking to me.”

“Smooth.”

“Something like that.”

“And Sera calls him Papa now?”

“Yeah.”

“When did that happen?”

“I’m not sure.”

“He’s happy.”

“He is.”

“You using birth control?”

“I’m on the pill.”

“Let’s hope that works.”

“It didn’t for Thor.”

“So far it’s worked for Steve. Let’s hope Bucky doesn’t have some super, super swimmers.”

Jane laughs and watches James block a fist from hitting his face. 

“Yeah. Because I’m not giving that up.”

Darcy laughs in delight, while pulling Sera into her lap. “Let’s watch Papa kick Uncle Steve’s butt.”

“He’s not kicking my- HEY! DICK MOVE BARNES!”  
“Shut up and fight, Punk!”

“PUNK!”

“SERAPHINA! WE DON’T SAY THAT,” Jane tells her daughter. “JAMES STOP LAUGHING!”

 

Bucky understands now why Jane loves having supper with her father so much every week. She loves him. He doesn’t understand their history. He remembers meeting Howard Stark back in the war. She has his wit. 

Tony is another man entirely. He was made a father at a young age, and from what he can understand, since she doesn’t like to talk of her mother much, she spent a lot of time with the nanny, and away from Tony’s constant parties and playmates. 

But he believed in her, put her through school. Pushed her to be her best. Fought with her just to push her buttons and keep her on her toes. He was just what Jane needed.

Pepper ended up ordering Sushi. And some chicken strips for Sera, and the conversation between Pepper, Jane, and Tony was easy, and flowed from topic to topic. 

The elephant in the room, which was himself was opened up by Pepper. 

“James. How have you been doing? We’ve been wanting to have you join us for a while now.” She watches the easy way she has with Sera, coaxing her to eat her food, and washing her grubby hands in-between bites. This was a woman who Jane respected as the maternal authority figure in her life. It was clear that Sera felt the same. 

“I’ve been doing well, ma’am.”

Jane giggles at him, as he minds his manners, nervous in front of one of the most put together women he’s ever met to in his life.

“Don’t call her ma’am,” Tony interjects, “makes her feel old.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

“Just trying to help.”

“Help your granddaughter find her sippy cup. She’s lost it again.”

Tony gathers the tiny girl in his arms and carries her off. James opens his arms, as Jane moves to cuddle in them. He notices Pepper sniff a little and wipe at her eyes. 

“He’s been helping a lot, with Sera mom. He’s wonderful. I can’t even explain it.”

“He loves you baby. You can tell by the way he looks at you.”

Bucky smiles and blushes, stroking the back of her neck as she leans against him. He leans down and whispers “I do love you, Beautiful.”

“I know. I do too.”

Sera runs in and jumps on his lap causing him to groan, when Pepper suggests Pictionary. The teams were divided to Tony and Bucky. And Pepper and Jane. Sera opted to be on the guys team. 

The game became tied and it was the last of the night. Sera was bouncing on his lap as she watched Tony at the board against Pepper.

It was Sera that got the last picture.   
“Dat a tookie, Papa! Look a tookie!”

 

Bucky and Jane were on her couch at the end of the night after having put Sera to sleep. Bucky was feeding her strawberries, her favorite, allowing her to take a bite, then him. Her legs were entangled with his, and she looked relaxed as she laid back, accepting the fruit. 

People were talking. The tower was a large place, but in reality it was extremely small. Guys were jealous. Jane was an unattainable woman. Guys were always lining up to take her out. She said no, every single time. Until him. He was public enemy number one. And he loved it. 

None of the guys would ever mess with him, due to his status with the Avengers, but the looks were unavoidable. 

“You doing ok, Beautiful?”

“Yeah, I’m great. You?”

He sets the plate aside on the table in front of the chair, and moves closer to her, laying between her legs, kissing her deeply. “You seem really relaxed tonight. The most relaxed I’ve ever seen you.”

“Well. I feel relaxed.” She laughs as she moves her fingers in to his hair. Secretly she’s happy that he hasn’t cut his hair. There was something deliciously bad boy about the way he wore it. Unlike Thor, where it was almost expected that he wear it that way. The hair, the arm, the scars on his chest. Jane wasn’t a vain woman, but James was very, very sexy to her. 

She knew it earlier when talking with Darcy. She knew Darcy had a crush on James at one point, but Steve turned out to be the one for her. She almost laughs, Darcy talks too much, Steve has patience. James… Well James doesn’t. 

She loves that he owns her. In the bedroom, he controlled their every move. His stamina out matched hers. Outside the bedroom, he owned her heart. It was clear every time her heart jumped from her chest when he entered the room. Or when he was with Sera. Or when he smiled at her.

“Want to talk, Beautiful?”

“That sounds good.”

He pulls her to sit up, tucking her into his side. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

His heart breaks when she sniffs. “Sometimes I wonder if this is too good to be true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like you’re hear. And you’re amazing. And I’m… me.”

“You’re you?”

“Yeah. Just me. I don’t have anything to offer you.”

“You have given me everything, Beautiful. You’ve given me a life,” she begins to shake her head and he continues. “Jane, you don’t realize how fucking wonderful you are. How much you mean to everyone in this tower. Tony and Pepper. Steve and Darcy. Natasha and Bruce. Me. Sera. The day I met you, you smiled at me, introduced yourself with all the confidence in the world, like I wasn’t a monster-“

“James,”

“Jane. You gave me a chance. You trusted me and gave me a chance to win your heart. I hope you still want to give me a chance.”

“James. You have my heart. I love you. You’re not a monster. I just, you, me, and Sera. It just fits. But I feel like you’re putting more into this relationship than I am. I mean my daughter being a prime example. You dressed her this morning while I showered. You fed her. What have I done for you?”

“You gave me a life, Beautiful. I don’t go home to an empty apartment any more. I come here. I don’t have to stare at the walls, or drink a case of beer a night to try and drown out the loneliness. I get to come home to the most incredible woman in the world, and the most unbelievable little girl.”

“Home?”

“Wherever you are. I’m home.”

Her eyes light up and she reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss. “You should move in.”

“Do you want me to, Beautiful,” he pulls back teasing. “I’ll go pack up my entire damn apartment, right damn now.” Her laugh is beautiful. 

“You’re keeping me warm right now, so you can’t leave. But you’re never at your place much anyway. I love waking up in your arms. And Sera loves having morning time with you, and evening time.”

“And what about her Mama?”

“Her mama, needs you so much it’s scary.”

He smiles and it’s radiant. Blue eyes lit up and his joy was so real her heart almost exploded. “They didn’t do this back in the forties, Beautiful.”

“Well thank God, you’re here now.”

 

Bucky was visiting Steve and Darcy, Sera asleep in his arms as they ate lunch, watching Steve and Darcy fight over the pros and cons of abstinence. Darcy was consuming sweets in place of sex, and she was getting tired of having to put in the extra work at the gym to keep them off. 

“Even Jane doesn’t go to the gym with me much anymore! Not that she needs it! Her body is already perfect! But still. Bucky is giving it to her! You need to give it up Rogers! And I mean by give it up, to get it up, literally! This sucks!”

“Darce, Sweetheart. Calm down!”

“I will not calm down! I’m having to live vicariously through my best friend when I should be getting sweaty, animal sex from you!”

“Can you not say that in front of our niece? I know she’s sleeping, but still!”

“I’m sure she’s heard worse!”

“Darcy! I don’t feel right about this! We’re getting counseled by a priest who will be performing our wedding! We’re waiting until the wedding night!”

“That didn’t stop you before!”

“We weren’t getting married before!”

Bucky sat there watching them trade barbs back and forth, amused. His friend turning red just over the topic of conversation alone. When Darcy turned to him, “Barnes. You want to tape one of your sessions with Jane? I need something!”

“I don’t think she’ll that very much, doll.”

“I… Don’t…Care. That bitch is getting laid, and I’m not. Ugh. This is so frustrating!”

Bucky laughs “I’m sorry, I can’t help.”

“Hey. You think she’d mind trading, just for the night?”

“I hope she’d mind trading.”

“Fuck you, Barnes.”

“Rogers, control your woman.”

Steve shakes his head, and nods to the baby hoping to change the subject. “So you planning on having any more of those, Barnes? Giving her a little sibling.”

He chuckles softly, making sure not to wake the little girl up. “I’d love to have one. We’ve discussed it. She’s on birth control, but if it happens, it happens.”

“Lord knows they're testing fate,” Darcy mumbles under her breath. “Damn lucky bitch.”

Bucky laughs and teases her. “Fate’s been good to me, lately.”

“Fuck you, Barnes.”

“Believe, I’m getting that as well.”


	5. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter expands months. Bucky's birthday. Thor's relentless. And Sera's daddy.

Jane held Sera’s hand as they made their way to Natasha and Bruce’s floor. The duo had agreed to watch the little girl tonight while the other’s celebrated James’ birthday. He hadn’t wanted a big bash, but with Jane’s convincing, and Pepper’s help, they set up a black tie affair, mostly as an excuse to dress up a little and let loose. 

The little girl babbled happily as she walked to keep up with her Mama. Natasha still didn’t trust James that much, and as much as that hurt Jane, she knew that time had to heal wounds, and Natasha would get there when she got there. 

That she accepted babysitting duty tonight had said smoothing though. Natasha loved little Sera, and Jane could tell, just by the girl being in the assassins’ presence the changes in the secretive woman. She gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye, when Natasha scooped her up into her arms, promising games, cookies, and hide and seek with Bruce. 

She loved hide and seek with Bruce. He never found her.

 

James’ relationship with Tony and Pepper had grown in the last three months since he had moved in with Jane, and become an important staple in his day. He and Pepper often did lunch, and Tony was vital in helping him pull Jane away from her lab. 

She was still working on his arm. The system installed their by HYDRA was in intricate piece of work, one that she took great joy in cracking. Each new problem became a puzzle for her to crack. The only issue now that he knew was different then his days with HYDRA was that he can actually feel her touch in that arm, but issuing an anesthetic of course didn’t work, the serum worked to fast. 

The amount of times HYDRA had tried to wipe him was a wonder to Jane, because she wasn’t entirely sure it worked. Documents she had found from previous doctors who had worked on him had stated that they were afraid of the brain wiping not being successful, and afraid to refer to their superiors on the subject. Bucky had been government property, whose government they did not know, but medical records had been sealed and HIPAA policies had been put in place protecting not Bucky’s privacy, but also somewhat those doctors lives.

The ice put him into a state of suspended animation, much like what Steve had gone through, and basically his body was shut down, until they needed him. Jane had revealed that the notes had revealed that tests before every frost had shown that he was aging. The process of defrosting was methodical and testing involved blood samples, vitals, and a lot of cold water. 

He sometimes would sit there and watch as she poured over his records. The way she bit her lip when she was thinking, or when she was attempting to understand just how this worked. 

One thing was clear though. He was aging at the same rate as a normal man, much like Steve. He was more durable, but he would be able to live a normal life for the time being. Nothing made him happier than celebrating his birthday this year. 

There was something so normal about living with Jane. Sera had gotten use to him sharing a bed with Jane, and the only time she would join them in bed was when it was storming outside. She would crawl in with her Monkeybear and whisper, “Papa not happy tonight. He tol’ me.”

Jane had told him about Sera’s dreams at night. Though she didn’t know exactly what went on in them. He had been confused at first, but the smile on the little girl’s face each morning proved that what Thor was doing wasn’t harming the girl, and that also the little girl was much tougher than a normal human child. 

Jane was tougher than a normal human woman.

Darcy had told him about the Aether, the gem that infected her body had nearly killed her, or so they thought. Jane had given birth to an Asgardian child without any pain medicine. From what Thor had said Asgardian child birth, while they utilized a lot of magic to bring a child into the world, the child manifested a magic at first breath that could hit the mother as some form of electricity, shocking the mother, and causing them to have a different connection with their child. Asgardian mothers would gain some of their child’s unique magic. Jane had no magic, and it wasn’t clear if Sera had any, though the little girl was in perfect health, except for the back tooth that was now breaking through. 

Jane had a perfect understanding of what her daughter was communicating when she wasn’t even speaking. More recently, all Sera had to do was look at her mother and Jane would understand, freaking Tony, Pepper, Steve, Darcy, and himself out. Jane thought nothing of it, “She’s my baby, I think I’m supposed to understand her.” But the others weren’t so sure, and they weren’t going to push it until they absolutely had to. 

 

Bucky’s party was being held in the common area, the very same are, Steve told him that Ultron crashed those years ago. There was a dance floor, the bar, and a seating are for the guests to be comfortable. He felt extremely comfortable in his tux, only because it covered his arm, and people could stop staring at it, if only for one night. He waits by the door for Jane, who’s dropping off Sera at Bruce and Natasha’s.

Natasha hasn’t fully gained trust in him yet, and he doesn’t blame her. It was going to be hard to mend that relationship, though he’s not sure he cares. But Jane does. Jane and Natasha are really close. And Bucky would do anything for Jane. 

He meets her at the door. The black lace dress flowed nicely to the floor, he could see glimpses of her abdomen where beading didn’t cover. They’d come a long way fashion wise from the forties, and Bucky couldn’t be happier about that then he was now. She smiled large when she saw him, and reached for him when she got to him. 

“Happy Birthday, James.”

He motions to the dress, humming low in her ear as he wraps her in a hug before pulling back and gesturing to the dress. “This my present, beautiful? Cause it’s the best present ever.”

“It’s not your present, Love. But I might let you get me out of this later.”

“I WILL get you out of this later, beautiful, and you’ll enjoy what I give you, repeatedly.” He nearly growls in her ear, and the blush is beautiful across her face. “After all these months, you’re still blushing at dirty talk, beautiful.”

“A little.”

“Good.”

The evening is spent with friends, and Bucky realizes why Pepper wanted this to be a family affair. Her family is there, Jane’s brother is there, and these were important times in the Stark household as Pepper prepared to step down as CEO. The prep work that they were installing in Jane all these months was finally taking shape, and within the year, the heir of Stark Industries, would be the CEO. Jane had confided in him that she was terrified of it. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, James.”

He told her he’d be by her side every step of the way, which included sacrificing his birthday, which would have been sports on tv, and beer with Steve, for a fancy get together. He was dating the boss’s daughter. The boss’s daughter would soon be the boss. It was like his dirtiest fantasy come true.

He leans over and nips on her ear as he pulls her onto the dance floor, grinning at Steve, attempting to not dance on his fiancé’s feet. Punk still couldn’t dance. Luckily for his girl, he could. He pulled her close, his fingers running along her back as he held her, her head at his shoulder. 

The need to protect Jane was second nature, only to the need to love her. And loving her got better each day. They had their fights. Some of them pretty big, but each refused to let them get too far, and they had led to some pretty fantastic love making. Make-up sex was the best sex. No matter how rough he got with her, she took it with grace and gave it back to him ten-fold. 

The acrobatics hadn’t stopped, and he discovered she was pretty flexible, he used those legs as tools. And the love affair with her legs hadn’t stopped, and sometimes he caught Steve staring at them, Darcy too. He could only shake his head. Those legs were best when wrapped around him. 

“Penny for your thoughts, James?”

“They’re worth much more than that when they’re of the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Sera?”

“Well her too. I’m talking about the one in my arms, right now.”

“Oh.” Jane still didn’t know how to take a compliment like that, and it amused him. No matter how many times he would tell her, she still didn’t believe it. He didn’t know if she was being humble, or she really didn’t know. None of that would ever change that to him, she was the most beautiful person he’s ever met.

 

The schmoozing and boozing, as Darcy liked to call it, around midnight, and he knew that Darcy was getting her way with Steve tonight. Dancing turned out to be the good Captain’s kryptonite if the way he had his hands on her body as they left gave them any sort of hint. 

James had said his thanks to Pepper and Tony, both of them reminding him of family dinner the next day, and he stands at the door waiting on his girl. 

If dancing with Steve’s kryptonite, Jane was his. 

The way the dress clung to her body, the slit up to the thigh, it was classically sexy. His body didn’t even give him a chance to stand up to it. Which is why, the moment they made it home, she was in his arms, as he carried her back to their room (he loved that sound, their bed) and tossed her back onto it. 

“Open your legs, beautiful,” he shook off his jacket and shirt, “I’m kind of hungry right now, and I see the perfect dessert.”

He grinned as Jane moaned, “Oh god, James.”

“Don’t keep me waiting, It’s my birthday,” he pulls her to the end of the bed. “We’ll keep the dress on for a few minutes, but the panties have to go.”

Jane challenges, “What makes you think it’s going to take only a few minutes, Barnes?”

He smirks, and pushes her dress up, revealing the black lace thong at her hips, “Because you’re almost there already.” He sets to work diving in, his mouth sucking at her as if he’s starving, and she’s panting, then she’s moaning, then she’s shaking, then screaming when she can’t take it no more, as he continues to devour her. 

 

He grins as he sits back on his heels, watching her, “damn beautiful.” He pulls her up, gently unzipping the dress and lifting it off of her. 

“You have a good birthday,” she pants after coming down from her high? 

“I am now.” He pushes her back gently, “Lay there baby.”

“I need to return the favor.”

“You can return it, by laying down, and letting me have my way with you.”

“You always have your way with me.”

He smirks as he climbs over her, “And think of how much fun it is.” She gasps as he slides in, and begins thrusting into her hard and fast, lifting her legs over his waist, enjoying the way her heels dug into his back. “Nothing turns me on more than bringing you pleasure, the way you look when you let go. The fact that it’s me doing that to you. You think I’m not getting pleasure from watching you? Think again, beautiful.”

She giggles, breathless as she struggles to meet his pace, “So generous.”

“You know it, beautiful.”

 

Thor made his nightly trip to Heimdall, at the bridge. The gatekeeper had been his closest ally in the years past, and knew of his struggles. The spell was that of bondage, he was bound to Sif now, and to disconnect that bond would risk him physical harm that could be fatal. 

He didn’t pretend to not understand, but he knew he walked into this situation unwillingly. The Warriors three, tried and tried to figure out ways to disconnect the bond, traveling to Realms beyond parallel, nothing could be done. His greatest hope was his brother Loki, and damn if that didn’t give him nightmares.

Odin and Sif, played him the fool. Perhaps he was one. He would not let his loved ones pay for his foolishness. 

“How is she?”

“She’s well, your mortal. She’s happy.”

“Just happy?”

“She’s holding back.”

“From what?”

“She’s scared.”

“Of what?”

“Heartbreak.”

“Because of me?”

“You are a major cause in this, yes.”

“She doesn’t want to get hurt again, like I hurt her.”

“She loves him, my liege.”

“Then why is she holding back?”

“Because of you, of Sera.”

“She needs my blessing?”

“I think that could help.”

Thor lets out a soft moan. “What is it you’re not telling me, Heimdall?”

“She’s with child, she knows not yet.”

“His child.”

Heimdall gives him a look as if questioning his stupidity. “Of course.”

“Right.” He steps forward. “Heimdall, open the bridge.”

The guardian shoved his sword into the control panel, and Thor was soon enveloped in a flash of light.

 

 

He found her in her apartment, their apartment. The assassin had taken Sera on a daddy/daughter day. Thor could only smile. 

“Might I set down?”

“Sure.” 

He sits and stares at her, “You’re beautiful, Jane.”

She looks at him confused, “What’s going on, Thor?”

“Why are you holding back from him?”

“What do you mean?”

“You love him.”

“Yeah I do.”

“You tell him that?”

“Yeah, all the time.” She hands him a mug of coffee and sits down across the table from him. 

“Jane you need to let him in. Let him take care of you. He does so much for you.”

“It’s not that easy, Thor.”

“Because of me. Because of what I’ve done.” He leans forward and takes her hand. “Jane. He can’t keep paying for my mistakes. He needs to know that you’re as invested in this as he is. Look at all he has done for you, for OUR child Jane. He did not need to do so, and he did. He’s had been through so much, Jane, and truthfully, he’s grown so much. The fact that he’s fighting so hard for you shows that. Jane, don’t push him away. If anything, blame me for all this that has happened, it is my fault. Would that you were with me and none of this would have to happen. But it has happened, and there is nothing I can do to change that in this lifetime. I only hope you live, and love the way I hope our daughter does.”

She nods tearfully and gives him a hug. “I love you, Thor.”

“As do I my love, and I am sorry. I am so sorry. But do not push him away.”

She pulls back and stares into his eyes. “Thank you for coming here. You have a lot going on I’m sure.”

“I do. But nothing is as important as family.”

They hear the door open, and Sera’s three year old chatter fills the room, clinging to a new doll. Bucky walking behind her laughing at her antics. “Daddy. Dat so fun!”

“I know, sweetheart.”

Jane’s heart swells as she watches Thor smile, turning towards his daughter’s voice, noticing no semblance of jealousy there. Sera had taken to calling Bucky daddy, Darcy’s doing as mostly not to confuse the adults in her life, and it stuck. Thor was Papa, James was Daddy. Both were said with all the adoration the three year old could muster.

She stops when she sees him. “PAPA!” Jane laughs as the little girl launches herself at her father, clinging to him as he lifts her easily. James was big and could handle her easily. Thor was bigger. The little girl was actually smaller than one of his arms. 

James reaches her, a question in his eyes, and she shakes her head gently watching her daughter with her father. “You going to stay here long, Thor?”

“I would like to spend some time with her, if that is alright.”

“Of course. I think we might go get some fresh air, if that’s alright?”

“By all means.”

 

James walked, hands stuffed in his pockets, nervous. Jane had been crying, and it broke his heart. More so now that they were walking and she hadn’t said anything for the last twenty minutes.

“Jane, I’m going to need you to say something, beautiful. I’m freaking out over here.”

“Oh.” She stops and looks at him. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been thinking,” she reaches down and grabs his hand, and he’s never been so relieved. “Thor came to tell me to stop making you pay for his mistakes.”

The confusion across his face was evident, and she continues.

“I guess I wasn’t doing it intentionally. I mean. I didn’t want to at least. But I don’t want to hurt you, James. And I’m not that great with expressing my emotions. I’m a Stark in that way, I guess. But you’ve done so much to make sure that this relationship stays a relationship, and now I want to go to battle for your heart. Because right now, I feel I don’t deserve it.”

“Jane. It’s a relief to hear you say that, but it’s unnecessary. As long as I have you, that’s all that matters.”

“James, you’re so good to me.”

“We’re good for each other.”

She giggles and he laughs as he pulls her into his arms. 

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

“It’s not a problem beautiful. And I was planning on doing this on our date tonight. Had it all planned out and everything. Punk set up one of those dinners at that fancy restaurant you love so much. But truth is, none of that matters,” he realizes he’s outside, and Jane is a celebrity with the media, but he doesn’t care. One thousand camera flashes, and all he could see was Jane as he gets down on one knee, holding up the yellow diamond to her, and caught sight of the tears in her eyes as she breathes out.   
“James,” her hands cover her mouth. 

“Marry me, Jane. Please.”

“Yes!” She pulls him up to his feet and launches herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. “James yes!”


	6. Accusations and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's protective, and Steve doesn't know when to shut up.

Steve and Darcy’s wedding was in northern Maine, a remote location, away from public and paparazzi view. The trip there was eight hours with only two stops. Steve drove the SUV containing Darcy, Bucky, Jane, and Sera, and Sera was not happy being locked in her car seat for all that time. 

The toddler rarely had to sit in a car seat. New York was mostly a walking city, and most of the time if they needed to go somewhere they walked, or her Papa was there and he flew her. She loved flying with her Papa. She hated driving with her Uncle Steve, and she was making sure to let the adults in the car how unhappy she was. 

She sat in the middle seat, her mama, and Aunt Darcy on either side of her, Bucky up front with Steve, rubbing his head. 

Steve looks over and grins, “You sure you want these kids?”

“What’s the matter, scared?”

“I’m not. But then again, we’re only having one. You’re having two.”

“Yeah. We didn’t think this through.”

Jane interjects, “I blame you. I’ve already had one and it was a single one. So we can safely assume that this is your fault.”

Darcy starts to laugh. “You must be packing heat, Barnes.”

“Shut up, Darcy!” He turns and looks at Sera. “Baby girl, I need you to stop crying. We’ll be there soon enough, then you can get out of that god forsaken thing, and stretch your legs.”

She continues to cry as Jane leans her head back and sighs. While the boys start debating who go their girl pregnant first. Darcy and Jane were due at the exact same day, and they figured it happened on the night of Bucky’s birthday, since that was the only time Steve had put out since. “You know I got her pregnant, first,” Steve was saying. “I always hit on the first time.”

“Please. Just because you hit on the first pop, don’t blame me if I can last longer than that.” Jane blushes and Darcy starts laughing. 

“Can we stop debating this, please?” Jane looked queasy. 

The boys agreed but not before Bucky got in, “My hit made twins, Punk.”

“Shut up, Jerk!”

 

They arrived at their hotel, and first order of business was getting Seraphina from her car seat. The little girl had cried herself to sleep, and made herself comfortable on Bucky’s shoulder as he checked them into their rooms. Jane is happy for the peace, she leans into him as he signs the paperwork, then moves their family unit out of the way so Tony and Pepper can check in. 

“You want to take our girl, beautiful? I’ll grab our bags.” She nods wearily and he’s concerned. “You ok, beautiful? You haven’t said a word since we’ve gotten here.”

“I’m just tired.”

“The babies?”

“I guess so,” she takes the baby in her arms and kisses him gently, as he strokes her cheek with concern. 

“You’ll tell me if you need a break, right? If you need a rest from any of this crazy that’s about to happen, because apparently Darcy’s ma has a whole itinerary.” Jane groans, and Bucky pulls her to him, his stance protective as he nods to Tony, who takes his granddaughter in his arms. 

“Come on sweetheart. You can come stay with Grandpa for a little bit.”

“She’s been real cranky, Stark.”  
“That’s ok. So has Pepper. I’m use to moody women. At least this one you can distract with toys,” he nods to Jane. “Let me know if she’s ok. The first part of her pregnancy with this one was difficult, and she was scary sick for a lot of it. We had to keep flushing Gatorade through her so she wouldn’t get dehydrated. The second and third trimester were a piece of cake. The first.” Tony shakes his head and chokes up. “I’m glad you’re here through this.”

Jane mumbles against Bucky’s chest tiredly. “I’ll be alright. Just tired.”

“Jane, we have to be at the spa in one hour,” Darcy bounces up excitedly. Her pregnancy was treating her fine, and showed no signs of any morning sickness at all. Secretly Jane wanted to kill her, when she wasn’t so jealous.

Now Jane clung to her fiancé in the lobby of the hotel wanting to throw something at her best friend’s cheerful face. She had never felt so sick, though she knew that it was the same with Sera, when the little girl was placed in her arms after her birth Jane had forgotten all about being pregnant, the little girl erasing any pain that came from it.

Bucky glared at the bride-to-be, and tightened his hold on Jane. “She’ll be there if she can. I think the most important thing right now is that she is in good health, and that she is there for the actual wedding. You have a whole group of bridesmaids that can be there for you right now. I think the rules are changed in recent events.”

“That’s not what I meant, Bucky. I just meant she should come and relax with us. It might help.”

“No. She’s going to get some rest, away from noise, and where she can be comfortable. I’m sorry, but I’m putting my foot down.”

Darcy laughs nervously, and gives Jane a hug. “Of course. Let me know if you need anything Jane. Love you sis.” Bucky watches her bounce off with her mother, Natasha, Pepper, and some of the bridesmaids who have been eyeing him and Steve since they’ve gotten here. He didn’t like that. Steve had the ability to ignore it. Bucky was trained to be constantly on alert, reading people was a gift, and some of the girls were looking at them like they were pieces of meat.

“Come on, Beautiful,” he lifts her into his arms, and motions for the bell boy to gather their bags. He leans down to kiss Sera’s cheek, telling Tony, “I’ll call you when she wakes, if that’s ok?”

“Of course,” he eyes Jane worriedly. “Take care of my girl. She’s pretty important to me.”

“I know. I will.” 

 

Their suite was two bedrooms, located just below the penthouse floor. Most of the wedding party were single, or a couple without family. The only child attending the wedding would be Sera. Jane had expressed her reservations, but being as how most of the tower occupants would be up here this weekend, and Thor would be attending as well, the safer bet was to take Sera with them, she was then promoted to flower girl/ring bearer. 

He laid Jane on their bed, kissing her gently, when she pulled him to her. “Lay with me, please?”

“Anything you want, Beautiful.”

He didn’t remember how long he laid there but he remembered waking up to her throwing up, racing into the bathroom, he knelt on the floor rubbing her back, comforting her. When she was done, he lifted her easily, helping her brush her teeth, then carries her back to bed. 

“James, where’s our baby?”

He sits beside her, running a hand over her hair as she snuggles into his pillow. He’d gotten use to this. Jane was a pillow thief. While generally she slept in a very small spot on their bed, his pillow always managed to make it under her head sometimes in the middle of the night. He would complain except most of the time he slept with his head on her abdomen.

“Our little girl is with her grandfather. He was worried about you, and offered to take her since Pepper was going to the spa with the bridal party.”

“Oh. I should be there.”

“You should be resting. Nobody is expecting you to be at every single event this weekend, beautiful. I just want you safe, and healthy, and able to stand up to stand up at the wedding. If that means taking it easy than that’s what we’ll do.”

“James you should be with Steve. He’s got that whole Bachelor night going on.”

“I belong here with you.”

“You should go have fun,” Jane sighed, pulling at his hand.

“I am having fun.”

“Not that fun.”

“Jane how is that fair? You here, sick, and me out having fun.”

“Yeah but that’s how it is. That’s the way it goes.”

“No. We got into this pregnancy together, we’ll get through it together.” 

He kisses a tear away, and moves to lay down with her, the way her tiny body clung to him never ceased to amaze him. He had thought more than once had he not fallen from the train, then maybe his life would have been different. He would have made it home, gotten married, and had a family. But he realized that this right now was ten times better than any picture he could have imagined. They had both been through a lot, and Bucky wishes he could erase most of his past. Being here, in the present, with Jane, had made it all worth it.

“You’re wonderful, James.”

“No. I just love you.”

 

“Eight ball, corner pocket,” Bucky announced watching with glee as he sank the last ball and beat Steve for the fifth time in a row. “You know this is fun, Punk. Maybe you should work on your aim. It’s really affecting your personal life.”

“Shut up, Barnes. Rack them up, again.”

James collects all the balls and puts them in place. The lounge area is full of Steve’s groom party, after much convincing from Jane, he made his appearance as the best man. Jane hadn’t left the suite all day, exhaustion setting in. 

“Darcy’s pretty upset with Jane,” Steve continues.

“Why?” James looks up, and frowns. “What does she have to be upset about?”

“She feels like Jane doesn’t want to be here.”

“She doesn’t want to be here. You know Jane, she’s not one for big parties. But she is here. She’s tired, and sick, and trying to make the most of it.”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant, actually.”

“I don’t care what she meant. Jane scared the hell out of me today. She could barely stand when I got her to our room. Her health is more important than a spa day.”

“I think she’s just upset because the attention is on Jane, and not herself as it should be.”

“How is it on Jane? Jane hasn’t left our room.”

“That’s how it’s on Jane. I mean, I don’t want to upset you, but Darcy’s important to me.”

James hits the ball hard and it flies across the room, barely missing Tony who turns at him and glares. He holds a hand up in apology, and turns to Steve. “I get that. I also get that Darcy isn’t experiencing half the sickness in her pregnancy that Jane is from hers.”

“That’s not her fault, Buck.”

“I didn’t say it was. But when my fiancé can barely stand because she’s that sick, I think her health takes presence over some pre-wedding parties, and if your fiancé doesn’t like that then we can leave.”

“Buck take it easy. I don’t want you getting angry. It’s just that, Jane and Darcy use to hang out together all the time. Now they hardly see each other since-“

“Since she started to see me,” Bucky finishes and stands up straight. 

“Bucky, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean, Steve?”

“Darcy misses her friend.”

“Then maybe she should go and talk to said friend. She knows where she is, but she’s out partying with the bridal party!”

“She’s not partying! And it is her wedding!”

Bucky stares, the aloof mask of the Winter Soldier in place as he absorbs what Steve is saying. “So this is my fault?”

“No, Bucky. No it’s just, the two use to be so close.”

Tony notices the standoff and moves to Bucky’s side. “What’s going on?” He puts a hand on Bucky’s arm. “Stand down. Nobody wants to get hurt here, son.”

Steve sighs, “Nothing Stark. Bucky and I are just talking.”

“Doesn’t look like talking. Looks like a fight brewing. The tension here is pretty thick.”

“Steven has been telling me that I’m coming between Darcy and Jane.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Tony interjects. “Jane has had a lot going on lately. Sera, the company, the engagement, the pregnancy. Things were bound to change eventually once life gets in the way. It’s unfair to blame that on any one thing.”

“I just want my fiancé to be as happy as possible. I get Jane is sick, but if she could at least try to maybe attend some things this weekend.”

“She’ll attend them if she’s well enough.”

“What about the wedding, “Steve snaps. “Will she be well enough to attend that?”

“Steve. This isn’t his fault. Nor is it Jane’s.” Tony stands in between them. “Don’t say something you might regret.”

“The only thing I want is to make sure my fiancé is happy,” Steve stands his pool cue against the table. 

“You can’t blame Bucky for this.”

“Oh, he can. Apparently this all started when Jane and I started to see each other.”

Steve shrugs and takes a drink from his bottle. “I didn’t come here to fight with you, Buck. That’s just how Darcy is feeling, and I don’t like her feeling this way. Will she be at the wedding?”

Bucky scoffs, and crosses his arms, “I get that this wedding is important to you, Steve. But I’m going to give you one more time to explain how a wedding is more important than the health of a human being.”

“This is my wedding, Buck! My damn wedding! How is this not important to you of all people?!”

“I get that it is important! And Jane is here! She’s sick! She can’t help that!”

“But is she really here? She hasn’t been to any event so far.”

“I’m done with this conversation. I’m going back up to my room, where I will get my fiancé, and my child, and we will make our way back to New York. Her health is more important to me than any wedding or any event you can muster up as part of this wedding weekend.” He turns and leaves, Tony on his heel.

“Bucky, no. Come on. It’s just a dumb argument,” Steve shouts. 

Tony turns around, his eyes even. “I’m not sure why this argument even started, but I do know that my daughter couldn’t even walk this evening, because she’s been that sick. So she’s stuck in her hotel room, with a toddler who is desperately trying to get her mother to play with her, while she sends Barnes down to spend time with you, because that’s most important to her. She wanted to be here, because she knew it was important to you and Darcy. Barnes is right. It’s not the wedding it’s the marriage. And her health is the most important thing right now.”

 

Darcy watches her fiancé as he tells her all that happened that night. “So what, they’re just leaving? Steve what did you do?”

“I did it for you! I’m tired of you being hurt by not being around Jane as much anymore!”

“I’ll get over it! It’s not his fault nor is it hers!”

“That’s not what you said two days ago.”

“I want my friend at my wedding. That’s my sister!”

“Who’s to say she’d even be there? She hadn’t made it to any event today.”

“She’s been sick!”

“Well, they’re gone. Tony drove them back.”

Darcy starts to sob. “This isn’t what I wanted. You can’t blame Jane for being sick. Yeah I’m upset, but it’s no one’s fault. You saw how it was with her when she was pregnant with Sera. Damn Steve. This is petty.”

“I only want you to be happy!” 

“Look where that got us. We’re down a best man and a maid of honor and a flower girl, as well as a groomsman! And what’s worse is you might be down a best friend who’s protected you since childhood!” 

“We’ll get through this, we always do. He’ll be back.”

“Are you sure? Because the wedding is tomorrow night. And I doubt they’ll make another eight hour trip with Sera like that.”

“They’ll be back.”

Darcy wasn’t sure. 

James’ grip on the wheel was tight as he drove his family, Tony and Pepper home. Sera, thankfully was tired in the back seat and she let her mama and Pepper sleep. Pepper hadn’t been feeling too well either, the exhaustion from getting the transfer of the company ready was setting in, as well as worry for Jane, causing her to decide to come home with the group.

No questions were asked when James and Tony came stomping into the room, thankful that Pepper was there helping with Sera. About that time Jane was well aware that she needed to see a doctor at least when she got home. 

Tony had mentioned an argument between James and Steve about Darcy and herself. Jane was too exhausted to ask, and James assuring her that everyone knew they were leaving caused her not to worry. 

 

Now back at the tower, Jane found herself in the MedBay being treated for dehydration and severe morning sickness. 

James never left her side, confidant he made the right choice. 

“James, I’m sorry.”

He smiles ruefully, his hair falling in his face as he looks up at her, “What are you sorry for, Beautiful?”

“Your fight with Steve.”

“That was not your fault, beautiful.”

“But it was about me.”

“It was about jealousy, and unsympathetic human beings.”

“But still about me, and Darcy. I’ve just been so busy-“

“Listen to me, Jane. This was not your fault,” he reaches up, and caresses her cheek. 

“We’ll miss their wedding.”

“That’s not important to me now. You gave me a hell of a scare, Beautiful. Try not to do that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

“I really am.”

“I know. But you don’t need to be.”

“He’s your friend.”

“You’re my wife.”

“Almost.”

“Yeah. Almost. And if he were in the same situation, he would’ve done the same thing. He may not think it now, but he would. If Darcy were this sick, and we were getting married, he wouldn’t have hesitated.”

“You think?”

“I know. Now you get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

“I love you, James. Thank you for putting up with me.”

He smiles and kisses her softly, “I love you too. And it’s my pleasure, Beautiful.”


	7. Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers away, HYDRA comes to play.

“Asset.”

Bucky snaps too instantly, clutching Sera to his chest tightly as she sleeps in his lap. He looks over and sees Jane still asleep on the bed, Pepper asleep on the sofa, and Tony is at Jane’s other side, watching him carefully.

He recognizes the call. Some internal chip the placed in him to recognize when he was needed. It relayed messages to him, and hadn’t been activated in a long time. The thought that it was now terrified him. 

He shifts the little girl, then stands, soothing her as she moans in her sleep, “daddy.” 

“I’m here, baby. Sleep.” He bounces her a few times, before looking at Tony who is now standing up. “We gotta get ‘em outta here, Stark. “s’not safe. They’re here.”

“Who’s here?”

“HYDRA.”

Tony quickly shakes Pepper awake, telling her they needed to move, then takes Sera from Bucky’s arms, “She needs the IV, son. That’s the only thing keeping her hydrated. I don’t know how we’re going to manage this. Where’s Bruce? I need Bruce. You sure they’re here?”

“Perfect time for them to attack. Cameras saw us come home this morning. They know that most of the Avengers are away from the tower,” he hisses as Jane moans as he lifts her up. “I’m sorry, beautiful. We gotta move.” He sees Bruce come running in, wide eyed. 

“Perimeter’s been breached. Someone’s here.”

“HYDRA,” Tony hisses.

“Shit! Ok.” Sera starts to cry. 

“Daddy!”

“Stark, keep her quiet!”

“Kind of hard right now, Barnes!” 

“Find something,” he keeps his voice low, borderline desperate. “Her bag is in the corner,” he adjusts Jane as Bruce works to remove her IV, assuring him there’s something portable in the safe room. “Try her pacifier. “

“She’s three! She still uses that thing?”

“Now is not the time, Stark!”

Pepper grabs the bag, then the baby, just in case there was a reason for Tony to call his armor. Her soft soothing tones spoken to her granddaughter quieted the baby enough for them to move. Bucky gave the commands. “Stark up front, Banner behind. I’ll follow Pepper. Quickly. Go!”

“Asset.”

Bucky grimaces, and fights the urge to respond. It’s like a strong, he knew from experience the longer he waited the more painful it would become. Before it had just been him. Now he had something to fight for. 

The woman in his arms was slowly coming too, moaning, as she shifts against him, “Bucky?”

“Hi, beautiful,” he watches Tony, give the all-clear, and they all make their way quietly into the elevator, going to the basement levels. The safe house is not in the tower. Tony made sure of that. If anyone were to attack his loved ones, that’d be the first place they’d look. The safe house was accessible through voice recognition. The elevator would take them to the basement levels, then shoot them across the street to an underground bunker.

Once there, Jane was fully alert and shaking when he placed her on her feet. “James. Don’t leave. They can handle it themselves. They want you. They’ll take you.”

James shook his head, shushing her gently as he stared into her eyes. The eyes that had him hypnotized more so than any internal storm cloud growing inside. He was aware of Bruce preparing an IV line again for her. Tony assuring Pepper, making sure everything was stocked, and making sure there were enough diapers for Sera. Sera found her way to his legs, clinging to him as she cried. He was sure she didn’t understand what was going on, but her connection to Jane was nothing new, and most often than not, when Jane was distressed, so was she. “Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.”

“Jane,” he whispers, his eyes full, light, warm, “Nothing will stop me from returning to you.”

“You don’t know that,” she’s crying now, full sobs, their daughter more so.

“I do. I do know, beautiful. Because up until now, I’ve had nothing to live for. You. Our daughter. I fight for you both now,” he moves his hands down, using one to cup the swell of her belly, made plain to him only a few days ago. “And for our family. James and Jordan,” he smiles at her when she winces. 

“J names? Really? And we don’t even know the sexes yet.”

“I know. Good thing they are unisex names, believe me, I’ve looked.”

She grins and kisses him gently pulling away so he can lift up their daughter who clings to him. “Story daddy?”

“Not right now. Give me a few hours, ok.”

“Story peese?”

“I’m sorry sugar bean. I love you. Take care of your mama. Make sure she eats.”

“Wuv you.”

His heart fills with joy. The little girl has touched his heart more than she will ever know. More than Jane will know. That Jane doesn’t know how crazy he is for her doesn’t come as a surprise. It’s hard to express it to her in words. He gives his women each a final hug and kiss. Urging Jane to lay down, then hugging Pepper, making sure she was ok, before he, Bruce, and Tony left for the elevator, making sure the safe house was secure.

It wasn’t until after he left that Jane broke down in tears. “What am I going to do, Pepper? Why do I keep doing this, falling for these larger than life men that have to put their lives on the line every day?”

“You knew this darling, going into this, you knew what he was, who he was.”

“I know. I knew with Thor too. Damn I’m so stupid.”

“Not stupid Jane. Brave. Think about it. What woman would risk such happiness? It didn’t work with Thor, but does that deny the fact that you loved each other any less? No. Look at Sera,” Sera looks up from her toy house, Tony made sure it was there for her specifically. His heart had ached at the thought of her ever needing to be in there, but he was damn sure that she was able to be a kid. Nobody would ever take that away from his granddaughter. “That beautiful girl. And James, that man has changed so much. You’ve loved him into a life he never thought he’d have. He was so lonely, Jane. He didn’t think he’d ever have a normal life. He fell in love with you before he even thought you’d give him a chance. And he’s changed you. And you can’t even see it. You just radiate light. And now,” she motions to her belly. “And now two more babies.”

“Birth control issues,” Jane chuckles.

“I think you’ll find that it’s worth it. He’s so happy Jane. You’ve given him three beautiful children.” She stops when Jane wrinkles her nose. “Sera. That man claims that child even more than you know. That’s his girl. He says he has something to fight for, and I believe him. He’s strong Jane, I don’t think you realize how strong he is. And if it’s possible, you make him stronger. He’ll be back. You just need to stay positive for him.”

“I’ll try,” Jane sniffs. “It’s hard.”

“Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, baby girl. Now.” She sits up and straightens her skirt, and Jane’s amazed that even after a night of sleeping on a hard couch in a medical ward that she looks so poised. “Let’s smile, and go play with this little girl before she worries about her daddy. Which I think it’s adorable. James is so good with her.”

Jane smiles and her eyes light up in spite of everything going on in the tower, “I think she’s helped him. She wakes up, and comes into our room every morning, and lays on his chest. We have to remember to put on our clothes every night.”

Pepper chuckles, “Must be hard.”

“You have no idea.”

“She’s not concerned with his arm?”

“Well he has all that scar tissue around where the shoulder is attached. He’s pretty self-conscious about it. But she kisses it, and tells him it’s ok, and that she’s sorry he’s hurt. It’s really quite adorable. She hasn’t asked what’s happened, but she’s known him since she was born.”

“She has.” They both turn their attention back to the toddler who is remarkably awake despite it being four in the morning. She notices them looking and runs to them crawling into her mother’s lap, careful of the IV cords. 

“Where daddy?” 

“I don’t know baby. But he loves you so much.”

 

In the elevator back to the tower, Tony disables Bucky’s voice recognition code to the safe house. “A precaution, Barnes.”

James nods his agreement. As much as he would like to feel invincible, he wasn’t so sure of himself. The calls were getting stronger, and he felt himself getting agitated, the only thing keeping him calm was Jane’s engagement ring hanging around his neck. The cool metal against his chest gave remembrance of what he fought for, and what he had waiting for him when he was done.

He wasn’t surprised when the attack came just after the elevator doors opened, Tony muttering, “Rumlow,” as his suit flew at him, Bruce went green, and Bucky grabbed his combat knife of his person, knocking out the first attacker and taking their weapon from them, and killing them instantly. Tony’s face mask popped up and looked at him in surprise. 

“Remind me not to piss you off.” He was off. 

Bucky followed Bruce through the med bay, glad they got Jane, Sera, and Pepper out in time. 

“Asset. Don’t fight this.”

 

The explosion came out of nowhere, Bucky was fighting Rumlow, nothing off limits as knives went flying. Bucky moaned his combat skills, he hadn’t fought in so long, but muscle memory, and Bucky’s quickness kept him ahead of the skilled fighter. 

The explosion shook the whole building, and the room went black. 

“Jane.”

 

Steve watched the footage from the tv, his fist clenched at his side, as he talked into his phone. “We gotta get there Sam. Fast.”

“We have no way, Steve!” Steve cursed under his breath and sat next to Darcy who was crying on the bed. 

“We need a jet. Get us a bird. Get Stark to send us a bird. Fury! Anyone! We gotta get there! Damn HYDRA. I can’t get rid of ‘em! FUCK!”

“Steve. Jane’s there. Sera. Crap! What if they’re after Bucky,” Darcy exclaims as she watches an explosion shake the tower, suddenly there’s a whole where the med bay is, and a cold chill passes through her. “JANE!”

“GET US A DAMN BIRD NOW! Establish contact with Stark! Make sure the perimeter is sealed, and see if we can find out where Bucky is! Now! Get Romanoff,” a roar sounds over the tv screen, and Steve has never been so happy to see the Hulk. 

A reporter comes on the screen, “Reports from Stark Industries have confirmed that it is an attack from HYDRA, the NAZI rogue scientist group that has plagued the globe, mostly the United States. Their most recent attack came in San Fransisco last year at Pym Tech industries, and it’s confirmed that most of the Avengers are not in the tower. Tony Stark’s Iron Man, is on scene with the Hulk, as well as the Winter Soldier, and it seems Ant Man has been seen as well bottle necking entry ways, and gathering intel. 

As we reported last year, the Winter Soldier is an assassin, reportedly brain washed by HYDRA to work for them for the past sixty years, and has recently been revealed to be Bucky Barnes, a good friend of Captain America from his Howling Commando days. Barnes was a sniper for Rogers as they took out HYDRA bases during the Second World War. It is not yet believed that Barnes is a target, and to assume so now would be hear say. We do know that the group of attackers was as large as about a hundred people, and the explosion, in the top north west corner of the tower,” the camera pans to the now open wall of the med bay, “there were several people jumping from it following gun fire, and silence. We’ll have more for you as soon as we can get more information on this attack.”

 

Darcy blinks and Steve groans, and types furiously on his phone. “Romanoff. Get us a bird! NOW!”

 

“Friday. The girls still ok?”

“Pepper, Jane, and Miss Sera seem to be in good health, if not a little spooked by the recent explosion sir. Miss Sera seems to be inconsolable.”

“Damnit.” He made a mental note to make the room better sound proofed. “Friday. Find Barnes.”

“Barnes is currently on the forty sixth floor. Unconscious sir.”

“HYDRA?”

“There are no HYDRA attackers around him at the moment sir. The explosion threw him a good twenty feet.”

“They’re going to pay for remodeling.”

“Sending them the bill now, sir.”

“Is he ok?”

“He seems to be in good health, sir. He got hit very hard sir.”

“Good.” Tony finds Rumlow first, burnt, and he guesses the bomb was made for Bucky. “Damnit Barnes, where are you?” 

He finds him, in a pile of collapsed rubble, remarkably in a circle around him, not touching him at all. “Son of a bitch. Friday. What’s this? He’s not even injured.” 

“It appears to be a shield of some sort, sir. There’s a field of energy around him, protecting him, I assume.”

“Asgardian?”

“I’m reading it contains the same sort of energy that was protecting Jane in the lab explosion when she was pregnant with Miss Sera, sir.”

“Thor. Damn Asgardian and his fancy safety tricks. Remind me to thank him.” He lifts Bucky’s body, and flew him to the second medical bay, used only in case of emergencies. “Come on Barnes, you lucky son of a bitch. It’s over. Time to wake up, son.”

 

Jane held a sobbing Sera close almost at her wits end. The toddler had been inconsolable for the last hour, “It’s too quiet. It’s too quiet Pepper. Sera please stop crying. It’s ok.”

Pepper is about to respond when they hear the door being opened. The ladies jump back in fear and breathe a sigh of relief when Iron Man walks through. His head piece lifts, and he lets out a weary smile. “Remind me to ask that damn Asgardian about force fields.” Jane sobs in relief, and Pepper lets out a joyful cry. 

“James. Where is he?” Sera clinging to her mother screaming now. “We need him.”

“He’s in the medical bay. The second one anyway.” At the ladies confusion he continues. “Long story. He’s got a few scratches, and there was a bomb, but thanks to Thor, it didn’t affect him in anyway. I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. I’m sure he’d like to see you.”

Jane’s already half way to the elevator with Sera and Tony sighs. “There was a time when I was the most important man in her life.”

“You’re still important. You just can’t get the baby to calm down at the moment.”

 

Jane gasps when she sees James, sitting up in the bed, a slight smirk on his face as he reaches for Sera. The little girl practically throws herself at him, snuggling into his bare chest, unaware of the new scratches on her daddy as she curls up on him. Jane finds herself at his side and in his arms as soon as he makes room for her on the bed, and Betty is putting in a new IV, admonishing Jane. “You need to be careful, Jane.”

Jane shushed her friend, as Bucky kissed her head. “She wouldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t get her to stop. Was so worried.” She sits up and examines him. “Are you hurt? Don’t ever do that again. I couldn’t take it.”

“I’m fine Beautiful. And I can’t make any promises,” he kisses her cheek, brushing away some tears gently as they fell. “I promised you. And when I get better, you’re finding that god-forsaken chip and removing it.”

Jane giggles, “That’s more Bruce’s territory. Or Betty’s.” 

“I don’t care. It’s coming out.”

“I could’ve lost you today, James. That scares me.”

He shifts and notices the little girl has fallen asleep, her tiny hands slack at her side as a little drool escapes from her mouth. “Think her Papa finally got her attention?”

Jane smiles at her daughter. “He’ll give her sweet dreams, that’s all that matters.”

“Still weird, ya’know that right?”

“I know. But what in our lives aren’t weird?”

“That’s true. I think he saved my life today.”

“He has a habit of jumping in unexpectedly.”

“I owe him.”

“Don’t tell him that. He’ll never let you hear the end of it.”

“Well. I guess HYDRA is going back on Steve and I’s to-do list.”

“Sleep first.”

“You too beautiful. And no more taking out that IV.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, James.”

He holds her as she falls asleep easily, nodding a Tony who’s watching them intently, before letting his head fall back to the pillow.


	8. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera talks. Steve confesses. And Bucky loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many of you all like this story. Bucky/Jane is fast becoming one of my favorite ships. He's so broken and she's so... Jane.

The rest of the Avengers including Steve and Darcy, made it to the tower after ten that morning, after most of the smoke cleared to high security. Bucky and Jane had been dismissed to go, considering Sera wouldn’t let either one of them go, or they needed to be comfortable. Bucky promised to force water and Gatorade down his fiancés throat if it came to that. 

Making sure Sera was occupied for a few minutes, he helped Jane get into a comfortable pair of clothes, and helped her lay down. He found himself in his favorite spot his head between her thighs, and led her to two orgasms, quietly, before kissing her, and telling her to sleep. 

Really it was a record, Bucky smirked as he left. The pregnancy was raising chaos on her hormones, and even though she left him exhausted most nights, the fact that a year ago he had none of this, kept him giving her more and more. If this was what she needed to survive the pregnancy he was more than happy to comply. 

He did wonder how she managed while pregnant with Sera, he knew that Thor was in Asgard most often than not. He smiles at the product of that pregnancy as she tries to hand him some of her sandwich Jane had made for her. 

“What kind is that, sweetheart?”

“Nut-nut butter, daddy. See? It ticky.” She proceeds to pull the bread apart, and sticks her tiny finger in it, then pops it into her mouth. “It yummy.”

“You eat your sandwich baby.”

“It so much daddy.”

“Are you full?”

She proceeds to lift her shirt, and sticks out her belly, and he hides an amused chuckle as she rubs her belly. “My belly getting like mama’s.”

“Not quite, sweetheart.”

“Mama having babies?”

“She is. We talked about this.” 

“And you their daddy, like you my daddy.”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“I still gonna be your baby?”

“You will always be my baby.”

“You wuv me?” Her blue eyes widen, as she reaches up and puts her sticky hands on each side of his face. He’s amazed, a year ago, this would have made him flinch. The little girl had him wrapped around her tiny finger. “You safe. Last night you weren’t safe, daddy.” The little girl sounds like she’s admonishing him. “You need’a stay safe. Cause I need my stories.”

He grins, briefly wondering what the little girl knows, before pulling her into his lap. “I love you to the moon and back.”

She sparkles, there’s no other word to describe the little girl’s eyes right now. “Dat really far. My papa show me. Dat a lot of love.”

“That is a lot of love. But good thing your heart is big enough to take it.”

“My heart really wittle.”

He smiles and kisses her head, cuddling her to his chest as she snuggles in for her nap. “It’s bigger than you know, Sweetheart. Sleep now.” He rubs her back as she falls asleep against him, not even bothered by the drool.

Last night, or early this morning as the little family slept, Bucky was woken up more than once by Sera’s shaking body. He figured she was cold, so he’d asked for more blankets. At one point he’d looked down and saw her blue eyes staring back at him. He’d kissed her head, and would hum her back to sleep.

He lays there for what feels like eternity listening to his little girl breathe, and doesn’t notice when Steve and Darcy come in. He watches as they come closer, and feels himself tense up. He calms himself down when the baby starts to whimper. This wasn’t her fault. She shouldn’t have to suffer.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting married right now,” Bucky’s the first to talk, and he watches suspiciously as Steve and Darcy take a seat on the couch in front of him. 

“Wedding’s been postponed. Figured that there were more important things to attend to right now.”

He scoffs and looks down at his girl. Her tiny fist clenching into his shirt as she dreamed. He wondered if Thor visited her during her naps, but remembered that Jane had said time was reversed in Asgard. He was probably asleep right now. “I think we managed it.”

“Bucky, you’re my best man.”

“No. I’m not.”

“I don’t want to get married without you there.”

“That’s not what a wedding is about, Punk.” Normally the nickname was said in a tease, something that Steve knew he was joking about. But to see Steve wince now, it got him where Bucky wanted him. He was just that angry. The fact of the matter was, Steve had been his best friend growing up, even after he found him again, through his rehab, all of it. He’d always be his friend. But the fact that Steve could’ve dismissed his worry over Jane and her being sick was something that had Bucky reeling.

Had Jane been Darcy, the National Guard would’ve been called upon had she shown an ounce of any sickness whatsoever. And he gets it. Wedding jitters and all that. But Steve was there during the first pregnancy, when she was bed-ridden, and the fact that he could forget that so easily. 

Bucky shrugs.

“I wasn’t thinking, Buck. And I’m sorry.”

Bucky scoffs, and Darcy winces. “Please listen to him, Bucky. We’re both really sorry. We were so worried. We watched on the news,” she shutters. “It looked so bad.”

“Why are you guys here? I’m dialing on zero hours of sleep, Jane is sick, Sera hasn’t slept all night either. I don’t have time to deal with this drama.”

“I’m really sorry, Buck. Just so much has changed this last year.”

“I’ll agree to that, but I fail to see what that has to do with my best friend turning into an absolute entitled jackass.”

“I remember Jane being sick with Sera. I remember her being in the hospital, but I never went, because seeing her like that completely changed the ‘miracle of life’ sentiment thing for me. Expectant mothers should have that glow. I never realized that there was another part to that. Tony was there by her side, the whole time, Pepper too. Darcy tried, but I didn’t let her. I didn’t think it was necessary. I feel real guilty about that. 

Then this weekend, Jane’s sick, again, and it’s that all over again. You took charge,” Steve shakes his head. “Darcy’s been sick too, and I feel hopeless to watch, but not like this. And I’ve been comparing her and Jane, even though I know that’s wrong. Jane is just so tiny, and I know I shouldn’t have done that. 

You took charge of Jane. Something I’ve never been able to do for Darcy. You put her health and happiness first before any others, because really, that’s what matters. You’re a man, Buck. You stood up for what was right, and made sure people knew why. You’re more than a man. You’re a father. And I guess that surprised me. A year ago you were just Bucky. Now you’re a dad. A year ago you were learning to live like me. Now I’m trying to attempt to be a quarter of what you are as a father. And I fear I never will. 

I don’t know how you did it. You took Jane. You loved her and her daughter. Her daughter became your daughter, and I’ve heard even Thor is ok with that. You’ve become a father. I don’t know if that’s what you were expecting nine months ago, when you were too afraid to ask her out, I know I wasn’t. I figured it’s just run its course. 

Now I’m a little jealous. Because here we are, about to embark on the biggest journey of our lives, together. And your fourteen hundred steps in front of me.

You’re holding your daughter because her mom is sick, and she didn’t sleep all night. You’re holding her because you know she needs sleep, and you’re putting her comfort and her mother’s before yours. 

Every time we go out to supper you order something that you don’t really want, but know it’s something that Sera can eat, because you know she’ll end up abandoning her plate for yours, and you know that she needs to eat something.

You don’t need practice to be a father, you already are. And I’m insanely jealous.”

Bucky stares at him for a moment before kissing his girl’s head again as she sighs in her sleep. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I expect that.”

“Why aren’t you two getting married?”

Darcy stands and moves to his side, rubbing Sera’s back, he watches the little girl open her eyes and stare at her aunt before snuggling into her daddy once more. “You know, she use to jump at me whenever she use to see me.”

“She’s had a rough night.”

“Sounds like it,” she nods. “They were safe?”

“Yeah. We got them to the safe house just in time.”

“What did they want? Those bastards?”

“Language Darcy,” he motions to Sera. “They wanted me. But I’ll be damned if they take me without a fight.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I remember an explosion, but it didn’t affect me at all. There was some kind of field around me apparently.”

“Thor?”

“I’m not so sure anymore,” he looks down at Sera, wishing her sweet dreams, hoping she and her mother get some real sleep from this hellish weekend they’ve all just experienced. 

 

 

The first time Jane can’t button her jeans a month later she starts to cry. “Damnit. Damned hormones. Why is this happening to me? I’ve been expecting this. God I’m fat!”

“Not fat, Beautiful.”

“How can you say that? Look at me!”

“I am.” His eyes turn dark as he stares at her body. She’s still tiny, the bump the only sign that there was life inside of her. His thoughts turn possessive at the thought that he did this to her. Her breasts were slightly larger, and the curve of her hips more pronounced, but other than the bump, a person would have to guess that she was actually having a baby.

Two babies. And as much as she fought him on the J names. Jordan and James were the names they were sticking with, regardless of sex or birth order. Jordan would be first, James second. The names kind of stuck with them. They hadn’t found out the sex yet, and they weren’t sure they wanted to. Darcy and Steve knew they were having a boy. It was fun watching them get all boy themed things. He supposed it would be easier, considering there was only so much unisex stuff. But he would do what Jane wanted to do. And right now. She didn’t want to know. She hadn’t known with Sera, and the little girl turned out to be just fine. 

Recently she started to take ballet. He wasn’t sure he could take it, much preferring to kick a ball with her, but watching her first recital melted his heart. The little girl thrived under the attention of her parents. All three of them. 

He watches Jane as she tries to put her hair up and get ready for work. Sera is with Tony and Pepper, picking out something for Jane’s birthday coming up, which left Bucky free for the day. He watches her for a few more moments, before reaching for her hand, and dragging her to him. 

“No work today. I’m going to show you just how beautiful you are to me.”

“But James-“

“No buts. Come on. Undress for me.”

“James.”

“Do it, beautiful. Show me.”

“I don’t feel it.”

“You look it,” he presses himself into her, grinding against her gently before pulling her face up for a kiss, his hands finding their way down to her jeans, and pushing them off. “How is this my fucking life, beautiful? I’m the luckiest bastard in the world.” He pulls her shirt off, and throws it across the room, sucking on her neck, he lifts her into his arms and carries her to their bed, laying her down. 

He fingers her bra before snapping it off, following with her panties, and she’s panting with need, when he stand to strip himself. “I like ya like this, beautiful. No woman can get me like this.”

“No one,” she gasping, watching him, and he enjoys watching the rise and fall of her breasts.

“No one. Absolutely fucking no one.”

“You’re fucking me.”

“I’m more than fucking you beautiful. Now shush. I got some work to do.” He pulls her to the edge of the bed, and with a devious smirk, and kneels in front of her, watching her as he works at her sex, licking, sucking, and pulling. She sits up, watching him, lust in her eyes as he eats her out. 

“So good, James,” she’s gasping as she watches him. “There. There! Oh god, right there!”

“Telling me how to do my job, beautiful?”

“Only telling you how to do it better,” she smirks, and he groans, running his nose along her, inhaling her every scent, before attaching his mouth again. Worshiping her as she lays back, her fingers tugging his hair, and her heels pressing into his back. “God, James! Fuck!”

“Come on beautiful. Give it to me.”

She cries out her release and he swallows all that she gives him, nuzzling her briefly before working up her body. She stares at him as he settles over her, aligning her hips to his, ready for what he was about to give her, as if he hadn’t done it earlier this morning before breakfast. He pushes into her and she’s lost.

Sex with James was like a truffle. So many different lays. Rough and so raunchy, she briefly wondered where he got all his experience. Slow and sweet. But this kind was her favorite, intimate. There was no other word to describe it. The way his body filled hers as he stared into her eyes. His thrusts, slow, deep, and deliberate. He knew exactly where to hit each time to give her the best feeling, he knew her body better than anyone. He knew each button to push to get a good reaction out of her all the time. The reaction that affected him the most was the way she moaned his name. 

Bucky kept up his thrusts as he stares at the woman beneath him. He rolled his hips into hers earning a moan in delight from her as she stares back. He leans back slightly, lifting her with his arm, then continues. His muscles clench with this new, closer position. Her breasts move against his chest and her legs wrap around his waist as she moans that she loves him, and his heart fills with joy as it always does when she tells him that.

The risk he took by admitting to her that he had feelings had paid off. Not that he would ever consider her a prize. But to him, she was the greatest gift he’d ever received. She’d just have to deal with that. Her moans increases and she’s clinging to him, their bodies moving in unison, her bump hardly affecting their movement. 

“James,” she sighs. “I love you so much. All of you.”

“The feeling’s mutual, beautiful. Like I said earlier. Luckiest bastard in the world.”

“You’re not a bastard.”

He moves against her a little harder, before easing up again. “Gonna cum for me, beautiful?”

“Yeeees,” her moan leading to her release as he continues to take her. He watches her fall apart in his arms, before pulling out, and moving her to her side, entering her from behind. Making sure she’s comfortable he starts to move a little faster. “Something about you carrying my kids, doll, turns me on.”

She grins, and laughs. “I’ve noticed.”

“Shut up. You’re about to scream this time.”

“Am not,” she retorts, and then she feels him…there. She bites her lips to prove her point when he does it again, smirking at her knowingly. 

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Do it.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Beautiful,” he hits it again. 

“JAMES!”

“I knew you’d see it my way. Good girl.”


	9. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is back. Magic happens. Sera feels. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.

Thor came down a week before Sif was due to give birth, something about Asgardian pregnancies taking a long time, wanting to spend time with Sera, and wanting to see what her dancing was about. They didn’t have ballet in Asgard, it was an intriguing difference between how little girls spent time on Earth versus how they spent time on Asgard.

Thor being there for more than just a day meant that Bucky and Jane’s apartment got a little smaller. Thor was still very well liked so the adults in little Sera’s life filled their apartment all day long for almost four straight days. Not that she complained, she was naturally the center of attention. 

Thor wasn’t the same Thor he had been a couple years ago, and it made Jane sad. Gone were the easy smiles, and charismatic charm, present was the pensive serious Thor that made people around him on edge. Even Sera was quiet around him most times when she couldn’t get him to smile. 

This wasn’t the Papa she knew and she asked Jane and Bucky about it. Bucky came up with the better answer. “He’s just has a lot on his mind, Sweet Girl. That doesn’t mean he loves you any less.”

The actual conversation about Thor saving Bucky’s life happened the night after Jane had put Sera to bed. Darcy and Steve had left for the night, and Tony and Pepper elected to stay, having been present in the battle, Tony wanted answers from his granddaughter’s father too. Jane returned and took her seat in Bucky’s lap, shifting a little. “I’m too heavy.”

“Shut up. You’re not.”

Pepper was beaming at Jane, she’d been having fun with this pregnancy. Especially after recently finding out that she couldn’t have children biologically. It took her a few days with Jane and a lot of ice cream to come to terms with the fact that she and Tony wouldn’t have children. She decided she was going to live vicariously through her ‘adopted’ daughter. 

“You look beautiful, Janey. Even Sera thinks so.”

“Sera’s world is sugar and puppy dogs. That girl thinks everything is beautiful.”

Thor had been watching the entire conversation, part in confusion, and part in pride over his young daughter. Too young for the horrors of the Universe that he was protecting her from. He looks over at Bucky and Jane. The assassin has a protective hand over his mate’s growing middle, and he feels a tiny flash of jealousy, but it soon ebbs. Jane was not his, and he was happy for the assassin whose life had become a part of his own. He watches the two woman argue back and forth before clearing his throat, “Only a child sees things with perfect clarity. Jane, you are beautiful. You are as beautiful as you were before with Sera. The little one does not lie, nor can she, when she has you as a mother.”

The room became still. It was the most they had heard Thor speak since he arrived. The silence was broken when Tony cleared his throat. “Point break. We need to discuss something,” Tony nods at to Bucky and Bucky continues.

“I need to thank you, for saving me a couple months ago. The explosion. Tony said you did something similar for Jane in a lab incident when she was pregnant with Sera, we didn’t-“ he trails off at Thor’s confused look on his face, and Jane shifts as he tightens his arms over her middle, running his hand over her thigh. 

“I do not understand what you mean,” Thor runs a hand over his blonde locks and sits down his glass. “What happened?”

Tony looks at Pepper, then Jane, then Bucky who’s staring back at him and shrugs. “The force field. Is that what you call it? Probably called something different in Asgard.”

“What happened, Stark?” Thor is leaning on his knees now, curious, and just a little bit agitated, and Jane feels the need to calm him down a little but he’s not the Thor she knows anymore, and she doesn’t know how. 

“There was an explosion, HYDRA, here in the tower. We found Barnes, and there was a protective barrier around him, until we arrived to help, it was kind of golden, but it definitely protected him from being killed. The same thing happened to Jane when she was pregnant with Sera during that lab explosion.”

“WHAT?” Thor’s gaze snaps to Jane and she looks at her hands.

“It wasn’t that big of deal,” she’s nonchalant. “It was a tiny explosion. You already knew this, Thor.”

“I knew no such thing.”

“Don’t play games, Point Break.”

“It wasn’t me.”

“Thor, you don’t have to hide this. We’re grateful that you have our backs.”

“Jane. It wasn’t me. I do not possess that kind of magic,” he stands up frustrated. “That’s my mother’s magic. Loki had it. But I do not. If I had, I would have far less battle wounds.”

“Thor. You’re the only option that makes sense,” Jane stands now too. “Who else would-,” She covers her mouth, and her eyes widen. Thor’s do too, and the others feel like they’re missing out on something. “Sera. It was Sera.”

“Sera,” Tony stands now too, hands on his hips, trying to make sense of what his daughter is saying. “She wasn’t even there that night. I could see it with Jane’s thing, but not Bucky’s.”

“She was crying dad. She was fine up until right before we heard the explosion. We heard the explosion. She started crying. She didn’t stop until she saw James again.” Pepper nods. “Nothing helped. I was there. The instant she saw him she stopped.”

There’s movement by the door way, and the adults look up to see Sera there, in her pajamas. She sees them, and walks in. “Papa not ‘der in my dweams.”

Jane smiles and holds her arms open. In Sera's world, everything was perfect. She had a routine. She didn’t get upset often, unless her routine was messed up. She smiled down at her perfect little girl. She’d grown up a lot since finding out she was pregnant, then not at all. Sera gave her the freedom to work and be a good mommy, by just being an amazing daughter. She looked up and noticed Thor watching them with pride in his eyes, before beckoning Sera to his side. 

The Asgardian language, was full of harsh tones, and sharp words, but when Thor spoke to his daughter, Jane knew, it was soft and full of love. “Come here, my daughter.” Sera had all-speak. Jane did not. She could guess at what Thor was saying. Only Tony looked confused.

“Not fair. I want to learn how to speak alien, Pep.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

Thor’s look of amusement as he watches his daughter walk to him has Jane smiling. This was the happiest she’d seen him since he got here. She watches him take his daughter into his arms. Even at three she was dwarfed by her very large father. He could still cradle her with one arm. Something she only let him do. Thor sets the little girl on his lap, and looks at her very serious. 

“I in twuble, Papa?”

“No my darling, we just need to talk to you. Your mama and I have a few questions.”

“Okay,” she relaxes a little into his arms and watches her parents, and even waves at Bucky. “Hi daddy.” 

He smiles in response, and waves back, “Hi sweetheart.”

Jane sits next to Thor on the seat across from James and smiles at her daughter, grabbing her tiny hand. “You’re not in trouble Sera. We just need to figure something out.”

“Somethin?”

“Yes. Do you remember the night that we heard a loud bang, in that room with that doll house?”

The little girl nods seriously, and glares at Bucky, who sits up straight. “Daddy not be safe.”

Jane glares at him too, but then turns back to her daughter. “We need to know, how you knew that daddy wasn’t safe.”

Sera thinks for a moment, her blue eyes, like her Papa’s, pensive and deep. “I dunno.”

“Why were you crying? Was it because of the explosion?” Tony is at her side now, genuine concern on his face now. 

“Hi gam’pa,” She smiles, and runs a hand down his face. “You got hair on your face like Papa and daddy, but it all in line.”

Pepper laughs, and Jane bites her lip, “Why were you crying, Seraphina?”

“Cause daddy not safe.”

“How do you know that,” Buck stands and walks to her, stopping when he sees Sera shrink back into Thor.

“I in twuble?”

He smiles at her and shakes his head. “No. You’re not in trouble. We just want to know how you knew.”

“Oh.” She thinks for a moment, looking up at her papa, her eyes crinkle in a similar way that she sees in Darcy. Mischievous as all get out. “I feel it in my heart. He in pain.”

“Ok. How did you feel it?”

“I dunno. He in my heart.”

Thor runs a hand over her blonde locks, braided for bed so she could have it wavy in the morning, like her mama’s hair, which she loved. “What did you do when you felt that, Seraphina? Tell your papa.”

“Oh. Papa. I do dis!” She gestures wildly with her hands and suddenly, a golden globe is around the family unit. Tony swallows hard and lets out something that sounds like a high-pitched moan. 

He begins to mutter. “Great. Magic. Just solves everything.”

Jane stands and looks above her. The globe looks much like the protective covering that she saw going up over the palace of Asgard, during the Dark Elf attack. “That’s…. Amazing.”

Bucky and Pepper look squeamish, and Sera looks jubilant. “Dis what I do. But I don’t think I got him in time. So I was sad. I cwy cause I want to make sure I got daddy in time.”

“Do you feel when Papa is hurt,” Jane asks her little girl.

“Sometimes. But Papa not huwting. He mad all da time. Only when he in my dweams, he not mad.”

“What about your mama,” Thor asks. “Do you feel her emotions?”

“What emotions, Papa?”

“Her feelings, little one?”

“Oh. Mama my vewy best fwiend.”

Bucky clears his throat, his cheeks turning red slightly, “So you know what your mama is feeling, all the time.” 

“Yeah daddy.”

“Great.” He looks away, hands in his pocket, his cheeks and ears burning, the others clueless to his embarrassment until Jane catches on.

“Oh.” Her ears turn pink and Tony crows with glee, until Pepper elbows him hard.

“How do you know she can’t feel you, Tony Stark.” He shuts up and stares at his granddaughter. 

“How did you know you had this power, little one?” Thor’s smirking at Jane and Bucky as he talks to his daughter.

“Oh. My gra’ma, tol me, pwotect, little one. She call me little one, like you.”

“Your grandmother?” Sera nods seriously. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Gra’ma Frigga.”

“Oh,” Jane sits down heavily, and Thor lifts the girl up. 

“I will go and put her down again. Then I will return. And we will discuss this.”

 

Jane is leaning into Bucky who is rubbing her back, soothing her as she cries. “How did I not know this? My own daughter.”

“None of us knew, beautiful. It doesn’t change a thing. She’s still the same little girl she’s always been. This hasn’t affected her at all.”

“Magic, James. What if she has to go with Thor to Asgard? I can’t lose my baby.”

“I think there are five adults in the apartment who will not let that happen, and one of them is Thor. There’s a reason she’s here with you. He wants her here with you.”

“Magic, James.” 

He lifts her chin and stares into her eyes, blue eyes meeting brown and kisses her softly. “She’s still our daughter. Nothing will change that. Ever. I promise you. I won’t allow it.”

Thor comes into the room and looks at the scene before pulling Jane to him, embracing her and murmuring words of support to the mother of his child. His favorite child. The only child he could ever claim with his heart. “She’s her mother’s child. Smart, brave, and loyal. Beautiful. Nothing will ever end that bond. I won’t allow it. James will not allow it. Sera won’t allow it. I promise you, Jane Foster.”

 

Jane was inside with Tony watching a comedy later that night. It was two in the morning, and the adults still weren’t asleep. Thor had found his way to the balcony with his beer to look at the stars, and Pepper was on Jane’s laptop shopping for Sera and the twins. 

Bucky finds Thor, and shrugs on a light jacket, making sure Jane is ok with a gentle kiss, and meets him on the patio with a beer for each of them. He hands Thor the drink before making a toasting motion with his. “I know you can’t get drunk. I can’t either. It’s the thought that counts, right?”

Thor chuckles, it’s deep and low. Bucky can count on one hand the time he has spent with the god on one hand. He’s never heard him laugh. “You and the Captain are much alike, I fear. Brave, loyal, and stupid because of the bravery. The Captain is an open book. You are not. Which is why I had concerns with this relationship you shared with her.”

“You HAD concerns?”

“I did. I do not anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because Jane is a brave woman. She is clever and knows her heart. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with. Why I still love her. And I see you. Most men fear you, but I see you fear yourself more. You see in Jane what I see in her, and I cannot fault that. But I also see that your love runs deeper than just Jane, it surges for her daughter as well. Something that no man she’s dated since has done.”

“I love your daughter, Thor. Believe me when I say that.”

“Do not tell me something I already know. But do know this. When the time comes you will be asked to leave Earth for Asgard, with your family. If you’re not ready. You will be left behind.”

Thor pats his shoulder with a small smile and heads back inside. Jane soon takes his place, shivering from the cool air. “I should have put on a jacket.”

He smiles at her and opens his arms, allowing her to step into them as he leans against the railing. She walks into them, and he sways them gently. Her bump in the middle reminding them of their love and dedication to each other. He rubs a hand over the swell of it. “I never got to thank you, beautiful.”

“For what?”

“For giving me a chance. You didn’t haf’ta do that.”

“If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be the happiest woman in the world right now,” she looks up into his eyes. “I’m so happy, James. And Sera is a big part of that. But you are also. I can’t believe how lucky I am. And even though I complain about this pregnancy, I can’t wait to meet our babies. They’re going to be beautiful. Because you’re beautiful.”

“Well. They have you for a mother. You’re doing the most work, so if they’re beautiful it’s because of you, Beautiful.” He looks down at her suspicious. “Do you know what THEY are? Did you peek in the envelope?”

She laughs. “I promise. I didn’t.” She runs a hand over his metal arm, and kisses his chest, snuggling into him again. “I wanna get married James. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I don’t. I want to be Mrs. Barnes. I want to be your wife. I want Sera to be your daughter legally. I want the whole world to know it. That I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

He didn’t want her to see him cry. But he knew she had when she leaned up and wiped a tear from his cheek, before kissing him gently. “James.”

“You know we don’t have to rush this. I don’t want you to regret this.”

She shakes her head and looks up at the starry sky. Manhattan looked beautiful tonight. “The only regret I could ever have is not marrying you as soon as possible.” 

“We’ll get married. But tonight. I’m going to love my wife.”

“She must be a lucky girl.”

“Naw. She fell in love with a bastard from the forties. He’s the lucky one.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She’s doomed to a lifetime of disappointments, and really great sex.”

“Oh no. Well at least the sex is good.”

“I said great,” he growls and lifts her easily into his arms. “I said great sex, not good sex.”

“You need to prove it.” 

Bucky carries Jane through the apartment, saying goodnight to Thor, Pepper, and Tony who appear to be staying over tonight in the guest room. Thor will be staying with Sera, and closes the door to their bedroom. 

 

Steve calls in the middle of the night in a panic. “Darcy’s in labor. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well Punk. First thing’s first. Step one, slap yourself for me. Step two. Get your girl to the damn medical bay. They know what to do. And let us know when he’s here.”

Bucky smiles and rolls over, cuddling his naked wife close to him. The two months they’ve been married have been the happiest of his life. The thought of Darcy in labor now only meant that Jane would deliver soon. He runs a hand over her belly, kissing her neck when she moans. 

“Who was that?”

“Steve. Darcy’s in labor.”

“Hundred bucks says she gets an epidural.”

He chuckles into her neck. “Hundred bucks says it’s Steve who gets it.”

“You’re on, Mr. Barnes.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently do not have an end to this story and that kind of scares me a little, but I know it will have to end soon. :( Thanks for all your support. I'm glad I'm not the only one on the WinterScience! train. Your reviews keep me going! Happy reading I hope!
> 
> This chapter was relatively a non-smut chapter. Sorry for all you smut-a-holics! It also spans about three months time. We'll learn more of what Thor and Darcy and Steve have been up to soon!
> 
>  
> 
> "Only a child sees things with perfect clarity, because it hasn't developed those filters which prevent us from seeing things we don't expect to see." -Douglas Adams


	10. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Filler Chapter.* Briefly meeting Baby Rogers. Sera and her power. Bucky and Jane have nightmares.

Charlie Rogers was the epitome of his father, with his mother's vocal chords, and showed off his pipes at eight o'clock in the morning when Bucky, Jane, and Sera decided to visit to meet their newest family member, to which Sera covered his ears and complained to her daddy. "Why he so loud?"

"He's a baby, sweetheart."

"Tell 'im stop being loud. I still seepy."

Bucky and Jane had been worried about this, she hadn't understood the concept of a new baby, having been the littlest of their family for the longest time, but neither knew how to explain to her the concept of child birth, and what a baby actually was. Jane thought it would be easier had Thor would have allowed her to go see his new child, a girl, on Asgard, but Thor was weary, and a whole new circumstance had arose, and Jane briefly wondered, how many times could Asgardians die, then reincarnate again. 

 

Frigga had been nice to her though, and seemingly had adored her granddaughter, but stayed mum on the circumstances of Asgard, that being said, Sera was receiving new visions, of things she didn't even know, and her magic was manifesting quite rapidly, for a half mortal child. She hadn't meant to cause all the circuits to blow in her grandpa's lab, but she had really wanted his attention. 

All that, and the fact that her stomach was growing rather big each and every day, meant for a weary and tired, eight and a half month pregnant Jane. She had hoped to deliver early, most women pregnant with twins did. She hadn't gotten so lucky, her kids being the kids of a super soldier. So much of the serum hadn't been tested, like how would the serum affect any offspring health wise. Some answers she would never know since she would never willingly volunteer her children to be test subjects. 

Jane looks down at the tiny boy in her arms and kisses his cheek again before passing him to her husband, who's looking on in awe, despite a very upset toddler at his leg, before the family makes their excuses and leaves. 

"That's a big baby. You better hope neither of these babies are that big," Jane teases her husband as they walk down the hall. Married life had suited both of them, and most of days it was the both of them walking on cloud nine. What did it for Bucky was when someone called her Mrs. Barnes. Every time he'd have to haul her back to their apartment, and show her what it did to him. 

"Didn't look that big," he smiles as he takes her hand, carrying a now snoring Sera in his other arm. 

"Of course not, to you. That's because you're huge."

They spent days thinking about their future. They wanted to get out of the tower, and they definitely wanted more children, but the safest place for them right now was the tower, especially when new HYDRA threats were making their presence known daily, and Sera was coming into her power. 

Jane didn't know much about magic, and she was confused when her daughter started speaking in another language to them suddenly, but she recognized it as Asgardian promptly, and hadn't worried after that. Bucky assumed that she assumed that Thor would handle those matter of their daughter that she could not understand as a mortal, which put him in unease.

The fact that his daughter could very well be the strongest force in the world, was enough for him to bring him to his knees each night, and praying to an entity that he didn't know if he believed in any longer or not. Jane thought he was overreacting, but he'd seen videos of Thor in action, and if his daughter was anything like his biological father, they had plenty to worry about. Jane never saw Thor as a big, imposing figure, he figured that was because most of the time it was Thor protecting her, and she was never on the other end of his blows. 

 

All this and the fact that she was about to deliver his first set of children had brought Tony and Bucky closer. Tony was worried for the well being of his daughter and granddaughter, and looking forward to the new arrivals. Most of the time Tony would talk as he looked at the arm. After two years of living in the tower, the arm was still a mystery to some of the world's leading scientists, his wife included. 

After the wedding, Pepper and Tony made it official, by tying the knot at city hall, with only Bucky and Jane present as witnesses, and when he'd asked, Bucky had been touched. He didn't like getting sentimental, it made him feel week, and in this world, being week at anytime, could in fact kill you. He had daily proof. 

His nightmares were back, and to make things worse, so were Jane's. He had a better idea of what had happened in London, but every time he would ask, she would get quiet. The fact that she was losing sleep over it, unsettled him, and pushed her away, and he'd work twice as hard to bring her back.

He got her back every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short, filler chapter. I've started school, but I missed Bucky/Jane and realized I haven't updated this particular story in quite some time. The babies are almost here! What do you think they are? Boy/Girl? Girl/Girl? Boy/Boy?


	11. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond's broken. It's the end of the line for this family. Or is it?

She was dying. No way else to state it. Contractions shouldn't hurt this bad. There shouldn't be that much blood. The pain medicine should be working by now. She sees James at her side, holding her hand. She sees the tears in his eyes as he tries and helps her to breathe through another contraction. She sees Tony at her other side, his face white with panic, and Pepper behind him. She vaguely hears Sera screaming through the door, crying for her mama. 

"Mama huwting! Peese. I need my mama!"

She wants to run to her. To take her baby in her arms. Truthfully, she doesn't know how much longer she actually has. 

A hell of a way, to end a very difficult pregnancy. 

She lets out a scream. There is no way else to describe it, as she feels a baby rip through her body. Her lower half on fire from the pain. Bruce is sweating, and there's tears in his eyes. James is yelling at them to hurry up. Do something. To help her. 

She wants to reassure him. She can't speak. She sees Thor come through the door, dark circles around his eyes, full of worry. He's at her side by James instantly. She hears crying. Bruce announces a girl. A minute later there's another girl. Two girls, and she can't react. James is crying. He'll make a great father. She sees them now. They're on her stomach. Crying. She wants to reach out. To touch them. To let them know that it's ok. 

They're here now. They pain should be gone right? That's how it was with Sera. 

Something's wrong.

Something's very wrong.

It's so cold. Voices fading. They're calling for her. She wants to respond. To tell them all she loves them. 

Everything fades black. 

 

Bucky is beside himself. He's losing her. There's too much blood. Anyone with eyes can see that, and even Bruce is worried, a thin layer of sweat is on the doctor's forehead, and tears are rolling down his cheek as he works to save Jane. 

Please save her! 

God let her live. 

He finds himself praying, for the first time in seventy years. "Hail Mary, full of Grace.."

God let her live. 

He can't look at the girls. Two girls. Two girls who look like their mother. James and Gianna. They're beautiful. 

She's dying. 

She's DYING.

God let her live. 

"Hail Mary full of Grace...."

 

"Burn them. Tie them. She survives this, no more children! No more." Tony is beside himself. This is his daughter. His only child! "Do whatever you can. Money not an option. Get Dr. Blake in here. I don't give a damn. Save my fucking daughter!" Pepper is crying. He can't hug her. There's too much blood. He can't lose her. She shouldn't be that white. Couldn't be that white. Jane wake the fuck up! That's an order or your grounded. Listen to your father! Damnit child, WAKE UP!

He takes Bucky's hand, his son shivering, blue eyes full of fear. 

"Hail Mary full of Grace...."

 

Pepper takes the girls, and helps clean them up, dressing them in warm clothing, cooing at them. James and Gianna. Two beautiful girls like their big sister, with their mother's coloring, and father's eyes. She's worried for Jane, but she's doing what Jane would want her to do. Look after her babies. Give them love through these first most intense moments of life. They were innocent in this. 

"She'll be alright. She's got to. She's your mommy."

 

This isn't how it ends. This couldn't be how it ends. The strongest woman he knew, she shouldn't be that still. She's strong. The mother of his child. His favorite child. The love of his life. 

"Jane. Jane NO. Open your eyes!"

Her hand is cold.

"Too much blood loss," Bruce says. 

"Emergency surgery," Bruce says.

"Get someone here, state. Betty. We need Betty. Blake. Cho. Everyone."

He grabs her hand, mindful of the watch of her husband, and shoots him a quick, sad smile. "Jane, fight this. Your stronger than this. Don't leave us. We need you here. You need to be here. This is not how your story ends. I won't allow it." He closes his eyes, and sends pulses of energy into her body. Her body taking it greedily, siphoning his energy as it drains quickly from her. She shouldn't be this drained

His conscience slips into hers, and he feels a feminine, innocent presence. Seraphina. 

"What are you doing here, little one? You should be playing."

"Mama, huwting."

"She is," Thor could never lie to his daughter, he didn't intend to start today. Not when they very well could lose their whole world.

"She need my help," she reaches forward and touches Jane's abdomen, which contracts as gold flecks shimmer from her tiny fingers. "Granmama say to do it wike this. This the healing energy. She say you have to touch life force."

"Which is what we're doing now," his conscience smiles, and takes his daughters hand, as they seek deep into Jane, and he fells the bond break, Sif screams, Odin falls.

Jane gasps awake.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three weeks later.....

 

Bucky watches his wife, awake in their bed as she nurses one of the girls, a serene smile on her face as she watches her little girl, and he can't bring himself to look away. They needed to talk. Things were different now. He clears his throat, and she looks up and smiles. 

Damn that smile.

"Want to talk, beautiful?"

"With you, anytime."

Smiling he pushes off the door frame, and moves to sit beside her on the bed. He looks down at his oldest, James. The tiny girl was beautiful. "I think, I've lost you Jane."

Her eyes are wide, as she glances up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Thor. The bond, or whatever. It's broken. Whatever he did that day saved your life, broke the ties he had to Sif. He's free for you now. I don't think I stand a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't compete with a god, Jane."

"I don't want you to, you don't need to."

"Jane, let's be honest-"

"I am. I don't want to be with him, James. I want to be with you."

"Jane, he saved your life."

"So did you, James! All this crap we've been through this past year. James we're married. I love you so much. You've given me something that I don't think he ever would have given me what you have. I don't want him. I want you. This, the babies. I'd do it all again if it was with you. You've saved my life. You are my life. For better or worse right?"

Her words gave him, pause, her smile brilliant, and he couldn't help but lean in to steal a kiss from her. Truthfully he didn't need to steal them, she gave them to him for free.

"Well. We're not having anymore kids. No more."

"What about a little boy?"

"We'll adopt."

Jane giggles, and wipes the corner of their daughter's mouth as a little milk slips out. "We can't have anymore kids anyway. My dad made sure of it." 

"He's a good man."

"You two have gotten really close."

"We understand each other."

"I don't ever want to have this talk with you again. No talk about leaving, or losing the other. It's us two, and our three girls. Sera, James, and Gia. We're a family. Ok?"

"To the end of the line."

"To the end of the line, and beyond."

"I love you Jane Barnes."

"I love too James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished. I'm so happy you all followed me through this unexpected story! This story is is my highest viewed story, and it's a Jane and Bucky story! I'm so happy that WinterScience is a thing now and it's all thanks to you, my lovliest readers!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think?


End file.
